Holidate
by losingcontrol92
Summary: She should have wanted to chase after him, but she doesn't. Deep down she knows who she should be chasing, but it's against the rules. And now she gets to spend a holidate with him... "I can't be friends with Sam Swarek right now"
1. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new one :). One of my favourite episodes is Episode 10 of Season 1 and totally got inspired by watching the other day. This story begins at the end of Season 1 Episode 9…and will probably be only a few chapter long … I'd love to know what you think, so please read and review :)**

**You should all know by now that my chapters are rarely long, I am trying to work on it but I'm not getting any better at it haha. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I had any ownership over Sam Swarek, I would be finding much more interesting things to do than writing about him ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Secrets<strong>

Andy just stood there, staring at the door that had just been slammed. Silence echoed around the room as the minutes slowly ebbed away. It wasn't until the sound of the timer, reminding her to check on the chicken slowly roasting in the oven, that she realised just how long she had been standing there. She robotically walked over to the stove and switched everything off, food not currently high on her priorities. She made her way over to the couch, allowing herself to become absorb in the cushiony material, her eyes laced over pictures that had just recently been hung on the walls as a result of a drunken girls' night.

_I should chase after him. I should want to chase after him. I should tell him that it meant nothing, to both of us. But it didn't. I should feel like my whole world is slowly collapsing. But I don't._

As her eyes continued to gaze at the pictures she feels a breeze of relief wash over her and her body relaxes into the comforting couch. She can't explain the feeling that's sitting at the pit of her stomach, but it's nothing like what she should be feeling right now. She should feel sad; she should feel like she'd just lost everything. But it feels like she's been released, like the handcuffs she had been wearing for so long had finally been unlocked.

_Luke was right, secrets don't work_. Especially when those secrets hide more feelings than she would ever care to admit. _Ever. _She hoisted herself from the couch and made her way over to the glass jar that sat in her freezer. Carefully lifting the cool glass from its holder, she placed herself back on the couch. She trailed her fingertips over the smooth jar, slowly making a pattern in the condensation of mist that currently hid the glass' contents. She rested the pad of her thumb against the glass until its coldness became too much and gently wiped away the remaining mist, allowing the true contents of the glass to be revealed. Her eyes traced over the name written on the single piece of paper inside, her mind suddenly becoming a whirlwind of thoughts. _My secret_. S_am's secret. Our secret. Our mistake? Best mistake of my life. _The whirlwind suddenly ceased as her mind wandered back to that night. She had never felt so safe, so cared about. Then the lights came on. Normality took over. _It was what it was, _she thought.

Frustration took hold of her, _it was what it was – who's he kidding? Who am I kidding? _She rose from the couch and made her way over to the sink, placing the glass inside and allowing the hot water to run over it. She watched carefully as the ice gently thawed, slowly releasing the yellow paper that was in its grasp. She turned the tap off and reached inside for the paper. Despite how wet it had gotten, the blue ink remained clear. _Sam Swarek, _she read to herself. _Sam bloody Swarek, _she thought. She had never met a man that could both infuriate and intrigue her so much. _God, that man. _

Before her mind could wander any further there was a knock on the door. _God, please don't be Luke, _she pleaded silently as her eyes glimpsed to the ceiling.


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and comments, and to thos who have already added me to their alerts and favourites. So here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts or ideas on it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Perfect. <strong>

She quickly made her way over to the door, mentally preparing herself for whatever Luke would have to say. _Do I let him in? Hear him out? Tell him it was a mistake? _She wrapped her hand around the cool golden metal and eased the door open. Before she could allow the visitor complete access, a whizz of brown hair flurried past.

"Luke? Dinner? Blonde?" Traci blurted whilst attempting to catch her breath.

Andy hid a small smile whilst surveying her friend's confused expression and noting the slight alcohol evident on her breath "Slow down" she ordered "What are you talking about?"

"Luke. I just saw him at the penny chatting up a frickin bimbo?" Traci explained, clearly appalled.

Andy shrugged her shoulders somewhat attempting to make her way to the couch again "well he moves on quick, I'll give him that' she sighed.

Before Andy could take another step closer to the couch, Traci gently grabbed her wrist turning her back to face her "Move on, why would he need to move on?" she asked, the confusion still painted on her face.

Andy laughed softly, "do you have Leo tonight?" she asked to which Traci shook her head in reply "Good, take a seat and I'll get the wine!" she ordered as she motioned to the couch.

Traci did as she was told and got herself comfy on the couch, preparing for a long night. Andy returned with two large wine glasses, filled with the tempting red liquid. She handed one over to Traci before taking a large gulp of her own, appreciating the comforting warmth she felt as it slid slowly down her throat.

"That bad?" Traci questioned.

"Actually…." She began as she lowered herself beside her friend and placed her feet on the coffee table in front of her "I feel fine."

"Right" Traci drawled out in disbelief.

"No really. I feel…" she pondered for a second, trying to find the right word "I feel relieved" she shrugged.

"I thought things were going good with Luke?" Traci pushed, taking another sip of her wine whilst a look of disagreement with her own statement became evident on her face.

"They were. But I….But he…" Andy couldn't find an answer. There was nothing wrong with Luke, but being with him never felt right either. She let out a quiet sigh and turned to face the pictures once again, deciding that she just didn't know what was wrong with him, _he was perfect _she thought.

Traci studied her friend quietly before replying "He was too perfect", as though she had heard each of Andy's thoughts.

Andy slowly turned back to face her, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner and so Traci continued "You, Andy McNally, are not perfect."

She sent a quick glare over to her friend, "Thanks Trace, you're meant to be cheering me up" she remarked in sarcastic appreciation.

"You said you didn't need cheering up" Traci argued.

"I didn't. I don't." Andy stuttered, turning her head so that her gaze rested upon those pictures once again, like some sort of safety blanket.

"Well then, you want the truth?" Traci asked, taking a large swig of her wine and curling her feet underneath her, so that she now fully faced Andy.

"You're gonna end up telling me anyway, so yeah – give it to me" Andy replied, shifting to mirror her friend's position on the couch.

"You are not perfect." She repeated, taking another small sip from her wine, "and Luke is practically perfect, y'know except the whole 'I'll work even though my girlfriend just killed a guy' thing he had going on" she mocked. Andy shot over a playful glare, urging her to get to the point "and well, I think he thought you'd be perfect and slot in his life."

"But I'm not perfect." Andy pointed out with a small grin.

"Exactly. It was never going to work." She decided.

Andy noticed that by now Traci's glass was borderline empty and so she made her way to gather the two bottles of wine that stood on the kitchen table. Returning to the couch, she looked over at Traci "Right, so I have question now." She stated as she began filling both their glasses.

Traci nodded as she reached forward for her glass "go on…"

"If you knew it was never going to work, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Traci giggled in reply, her earlier consumption of alcohol now clearly taking affect with a little help from her wine, she eyed Andy carefully before replying "You wanted safe and boring, I gave you safe and boring."

Andy rolled her eyes and decided on a change of topic.

An hour or so had passed as they filtered through the division's gossip, ranging from Gail and Chris' 'weird' relationship to Oliver's ridiculous amount of food intake. They had just reached the end of the second bottle of wine and its effect was clearly evident in both of them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Traci noticed that Andy's gaze had once again landed on those pictures, 'out with it girl." She ordered.

"Huh?"

"I can practically hear the wheels grinding in that pretty little head; it's like Oliver's when he's deciding where to go for lunch… so what's up?"

"Just thinking about what you said earlier, 'safe and boring'" she mocked.

"And…?" she pushed, easing herself more comfortably into the couch.

"He wasn't always boring, he was…he was…he was nice" even she had to join Traci and laugh at her own pathetic attempt "Well, he was okay? He took me to the cabin that night and it was…it was…"

"Nice?" Traci suggested, a small smile resting on her lips.

"Yes Trace. Nice." Andy agreed sharply, although Traci noticed the small grin tugging at her lips.

"Since when did you like 'nice'?" Traci questioned, reaching back for her glass.

"Hey" Andy remarked, swiping at Traci's shoulder playfully, almost tipping the small amount of wine remaining in the glass "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Andy, c'mon" Traci replied "you and 'nice' would never work. You need fire, you need someone who'll make your blood boil, in and out of the bedroom" she added with a wink.

Andy just shook her head in reply and muttered something along the lines of 'you're drunk'.

"Seriously" Traci continued, ignoring Andy's comment and placing her now empty glass on the table "You don't need perfect, you need someone who'll screw up and who'll appreciate your screw ups, and then at the end of the day fall into bed together. Not perfect, but perfect for you." She finished.

"That should be on a greeting card somewhere" Andy replied with a small laugh.

"I know right?" Traci laughed to herself, she noticed the empty glasses that stood on the coffee table and reached for them "I'll put these in the sink"

Andy nodded "thanks."

Traci slowly made her way over to the sink, swaying slightly. When she finally reached the sink she placed the empty glasses into the small amount of water that rested in basin. She was about to make her way back to Andy when a flash of yellow caught her eye. Her gaze returned to the yellow that caught her attention and recognized the wet paper instantly. Her eyes ran over the name written in clear blue ink, similarly to how Andy had done so earlier.

"Sam Swarek" she stated out loud.

Upon hearing the name, Andy's head shot up as she peered over the back of the couch "what?" she attempted to ask nonchalantly.

"Someone who'll make you blood boil" Traci stated bluntly.

Andy made quick work of raising herself off of the couch and trailing over to where Traci still stood. Hoisting herself up on to the kitchen top next to the sink and glanced at Traci "what are you going on about?"

Traci revealed the paper in her hand and began waving it around in front of Andy, a cheesy smile plastered on her face. Andy rolled her eyes before swiping the paper out of her hands with a triumphant "ha!"

"Think about it" Traci exclaimed, completely ignoring the smug look painted on Andy's face.

"Totally inappropriate" Andy stated, not even prepared to converse on the subject.

"Me inappropriate? May I remind you why you froze his name to begin with?" Traci shot back.

"You said we'd never speak of it again" Andy replied, hoping that Traci would leave the whole thing in the past.

"You said you'd keep it frozen"

_Damn it! _Andy sighed; she knew Traci had her beaten.

"Not that I'm even considering it…" Andy pointed out before continuing "but it's against the rules" _She can't argue with that, _she thought.

"Like that would ever stop 'Badass Sam Swarek'" Traci replied with a giggle.

_Damn it! _"Look things with Sam are complicated and…"

"So uncomplicated them" Traci cut in.

_Damn it! But…._ "I just broke up with Luke"

"And the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else"

_Damn it! _Andy thought again, she took a long sigh before replying "Again, inappropriate"

"So what? He cares about you – you care about him… everyone's already expecting it"

"How do you know that?" Andy asked, her curiosity taking over.

"One word – retraining"

"Oh" Andy muttered, lowering her gaze to the interesting non-existent lint on the floor. She began to slowly sway her leigs back on forth, gently tapping her heel against the cupboard beneath her, silently praying for the conversation to end.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes Trace, obviously" her gaze remaining on the floor.

"Look Andy, its Sam Swarek – when does he ever just lose his cool like that? It was because of you!"

Andy quickly rose her head, her eyes fixing on Traci who was now rocking back and forth on her heels, her arms crossed across her chest "Oh thanks Trace, as if I didn't feel like it was all my fault already"

"No! What I mean is…Well what I'm trying to say is…" Traci sighed out of frustration, throwing her arms up in the before placing them on either side of Andy, her fingers uncurling to rest on her shoulder lightly "you remember earlier I said you needed someone who'll screw up and who'll appreciate your screw ups?"

Andy just nodded, already expecting what was to come next.

"Well who's always got your back when you screw up?" Traci asked, trying to meet Andy;s eyes with her own.

Andy mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Traci asked cupping her ear with her right hand.

"Sam" Andy mouthed loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! And now he's screwed up, and no offence but he has good reason to."

"Where is this going…?" Andy sighed.

"Look you've both got the 'screw up' part done, now you just need to fall into bed together at the end of the day" Andy attempted to speak but was stopped by Traci, who was clearly not finished "Look you're both 'not perfect' but 'perfect for each other', just admit it."

"Admit what?" Andy asked, confused by her friend's drunken explanations.

"That you're perfect for each other" Traci confirmed, meeting Andy's gaze.

"That's it, we're done" Andy suddenly decided, jumping down from her current position, gently knocking Traci backwards.

"But…"

"Shut up" She responded, placing the empty bottles of wine in the trash can.

"But…"

"Shut up."

"Urghh…fine. You're no fun." Traci argued, once again folding her arms across her chest.

"I am fun, and you are drunk"

"I…I…" Traci began, placing her hands on her hip. Andy raised an eyebrow to Traci's pathetic attempt, and Traci admitted defeat lowering her hands to dangle lifelessly by her side "fine, I'm drunk" Traci confessed.

"I take it you're staying here tonight?" Andy questioned, taking in Traci's current swaying.

"Of course."

They both made their way over to Andy's, still undecorated, bedroom. Traci placed herself on the edge of the bed whilst Andy rifled through the chest of drawers for a pair of her own pyjamas. She tossed over a pair of shorts and t-shirt, before heading to the bathroom with her own set. Upon returning she found Traci changed and already lying amongst the lavender sheets. She jumped in beside her, both lying on their backs, eyes tracing the patterns on the ceiling.

"This reminds me of our old sleepovers at the academy…" Traci remarked, turning her head slightly.

"Yeah, the ones Dov and Chris would try and break into" Andy chuckled, as she shifted to face Traci.

"I've missed this." She admitted, locking eyes with Andy.

"Me too."

They both lay in silence for a few seconds before turning, so that their backs faced each other. Andy's mind slowly trailed through a number of subjects and began to lose herself to sleep, but before her eyes could settle for the night she heard Traci speak "Hey Andy?"

"Yeah Trace?"

"Promise me something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Promise me that you'll make sure you're happy, even if it means breaking the rules to be with the one that's perfect for you?"

"I.. I…." Andy stuttered, _can I really agree to that? _She thought.

"You said you'd promise" Traci reminded.

Andy let out a little sigh, "I promise Trace."

Traci fell asleep first, whilst Andy's mind processed the night's events. _I am happy. I have my dad and good friends; _she peeked over to the body beside her, _Traci, Dov, Chris, even Gail. The only one I really don't have right now is Sam. _She sighed quietly as her heart weighed heavily in her chest just thinking of him._ He was a good of friend as Traci, if anything he knew more about me than she did. It doesn't even matter if we are perfect for each other; we're not even friends right now. He hates me. With good reason. I rejected him and then practically flaunted my weekend away with Luke. God, he hates me. _Her mind continued to trail through muddle of thoughts, before sleep eventually took hold.


	3. Friends

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesteday, baking christmas cupcakes got high on my priority list ;) Thanks so much for your continuing support guys, you have no idea how lovely it is to read your comments and wake up to a number of emails telling me how many of you have added me to alerts – so thanks! Okay so here's chapter 3, it's mainly a filler chapter (as will the next chapter probably) allowing me to get Sam and Andy to where we need them to be, and it basically follows the outline of the beginning of episode 10. **

**Let me know what you think guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Friends. <strong>

Three weeks had passed since the whole Luke fiasco and they'd come to somewhat of an amicable agreement, not letting anything affect their work. _Civility, _is what he had called it, Andy just sawit as ignoring each other until they had to talk. But it worked for them, neither of them really suffering, reinforcing the idea that they never really were meant for each other. The other rookies had been surprised at the sudden break but favoured the idea, resulting in a very drunken night at Andy's apartment with each rookie letting her know everything wrong with Luke. She'd been the only one of the lot to pass the recertification this morning and everything seemed somewhat normal at work. She hadn't been partnered with Sam since retraining day, between their days off and spending most of the time on desk duty or partnered with Oliver. She was grateful, just seeing him in the hallways screamed awkward. She had no idea how to act around him since 'it was what it was', not to mention the fact that he was still her superior officer and she didn't even know if he had heard about her and Luke's breakup. _Why would he care,_ she thought as she finished tying her hair, _it was what it was_ she reminded herself as she made her way to parade. She arrived a few seconds before Best and slid her way past Sam and Oliver to place herself next to Traci, who greeted her with a simple smile.

Every rookie had sunken into their seats as Best began to distinguish what was expected of them and how they had created a 'fiasco', as Noelle called it, of recertification. As Best continued to rant about the Rookies disappointing performance, Andy's gaze gently wandered over in the direction of where Sam sat, next to Oliver. His eyes were firmly set upon Best who continued to pace back and forth at the front of the room. His jaw was somewhat clenched and every second or so he would pinch the bridge of his nose, something Andy had begun to recognize as something he would do when he was annoyed about a situation.

Her gaze shot back to the front of the room as Best addressed her, "McNally, you were the only rookie to be recertified. Barely." he pointed out "and as a reward I'm sending you to Sudbury."

_Huh? _"What sir?" she spoke up.

"Sudbury, to transport a prisoner." He stated.

_Yes! Finally flying solo. "_By myself?"

"No" he replied soflty.

_Damn it!_

"Uhh, Swarek…brief your rookie"

_Swarek. Sam. Shit! _She turned back to see him flashing an okay sign sarcastically, _great_ she thought as she turned to face Traci, _no wonder he looked annoyed. _

"Okay guys, that's pretty much it for today. You've all seen the weather, let's not be stupid okay? Keep your eyes on the road and be wary of yours and others' driving. Serve, protect and keep your eye on the target." Best finished.

Before anyone else could rise from their seats, Andy rushed out alongside Traci. They both made their way down the hallway at a quick pace, heading for the locker rooms to collect their bags.

"I can't do it. A holidate with Swarek, after what happened? What am I going to do?"

"You have to, it's an assignment. Stop freaking out."

Andy shot her an '' glare.

"Fine, ask Frank to reassign you." Traci stated.

"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna go talk to my staff sergeant about my man problems" Andy mocked.

Traci pulled a face "Mhmm, you're right"

"I'm just gonna ignore him" Andy decided out loud.

"That's not going to work" Traci pointed out as they both entered the locker room, heading for their personal spaces.

"And why not?" Andy asked as she unlocked her locker, and tugged at her thick waterproof jacket.

"Becaaause…" Traci began as she too opened her locker "he's the guy you almost slept with, broke up with your perfect boyfriend because of, and now the guy you wanna have sexy time with"

Andy rushed to Traci's side, noticing the other officers making their entrance and dropping her jacket to the floor in her haste "Sexy time? Really?" she muttered to her friend through clenched teeth.

"What? You do."

"I.. uh.. No I don't" Andy stuttered.

"Uh-huh"

"He doesn't even know about me and Luke breaking up" she pointed out.

"So now's the time to tell him" Traci fired back quickly.

Before Andy could reply, Noelle popped her head around their half of the locker room "Rookies, you planning on joining us today?"

"Uhh…Yeah. Meet you at the car in two" Traci answered to which Noelle nodded in reply before leaving the locker room.

Andy grabbed her bag and lifted her coat from the floor before slamming her locker door and resting her forehead against the cool metal "what am I going to do?" she questioned.

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen, everything that's every gone on between you two – you ignore it. Pretend like it never happened, make friends with him"

Andy's head shot up to see Traci now at her side "Oh friends?" Andy replied sarcastically, to which Traci nodded with a small grin "I can't be friends with Sam Swarek right now"

"That's because you want sexy time" Traci fired back as they both made their way out of the locker room and down the hallway "Umm, okay listen. You can do this alright. Just forget the past and act like this thing with Swarek never happened" Andy raised a questioning eyebrow "you can do it."

They pushed their way through the door that led out to the number of awaiting cars. They took a small step out before huddling back under the small piece of shelter that hung above their heads, noting how the weather had once again deteriorated. Andy noticed Sam talking to other officers, hovering beneath the small metal sheltering near the gates, whilst Traci spotted Noelle huddled in their car at the other end of the lot.

"Right, I gotta go." Traci nodded her head, indicating over to Noelle "You can do this."

Andy nodded her head sharply "I can do this."

They both went to separate but Traci quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back under the shelter "But you know if you can't do this and something happens, you're gonna let me know, right?" she asked hurriedly.

Andy shook her head at her friend's lack of faith in her, before stepping away and quickly making her way over to the other shelter where Sam stood. A sudden burst of thunder echoed around her as she finally reached him, silencing the hushed chatter "Well this is going to be great!" she muttered to herself sarcastically.

Sam gave a quick farewell to the other officers as they began to make their way over to their own cars. His eyes glanced over to where his rookie stood attempting to usher off the raindrops that had fallen onto her face and uniform, "McNally, you ready to go?"

Andy quickly forgot about her soaked uniform and glanced up to see Sam looking out at the patrol cars leaving the lot, "Uh… yeah, about that…" she stammered.

Sam's gaze swiftly darted back to the rookie, who seemed to be blushing slightly "is there a problem?" he asked sternly.

"No…"

"Good" he replied quickly, losing the edge to his tone as his eyes wandered back over to the near-empty lot.

"Yeah, actually." She amended, rolling her eyes slightly.

Once again his gaze trailed back to her "yeah?" he asked, a small smirk gracing his lips as he took in her flustered appearance.

"Yeah, because I think we really need to lay some ground rules" she muttered quickly, attempting to avoid meeting his gaze.

"I drive, you shut up" he commanded, his TO voice once again taking over, "sound good?" he finished with a small smile as he turned back to face the lot, breathing in the damp air.

"Look I know the manual doesn't really cover whatever our situation is, but I do think that if we just act… polite" she decided, noticing his eyes were still fixed on the lot "Okay…? And not fake polite either" she muttered, mainly to herself, before raising her voice to normal tone "Real polite, and we act as friends" he gently turned to face her an amused look plastered to her face and she suddenly felt the pit of her stomach flip over "and share the driving, this will go just fine" she finished quietly.

"What are you saying? You wanna be my friend?" he replied in mocking tone and with a cocky smirk.

Andy felt the warmth rising in her cheeks, _I can't be friends with Sam Swarek right now, _she reminded herself, "Oookay, I'll pretend you're Traci and you pretend I'm Oliver" she decided out loud, aiming a hopeful yet questioning look at Sam.

"Okay" he agreed before turning back to the lot "let's get going and I'm driving" he stated as he began jogging over to the car attempting to shelter himself from the downpour of rain "Friend!" he called back over his shoulder with a small smile once again making an appearance on his face.

Andy sighed heavily as she watched her TO dive into the car, shaking his hair slightly in an attempt to rid himself of the rain that had glued itself to it. "I can do this" she muttered to herself before making her own way over to the car, throwing her bag and coat onto the backseat.

She slid into the passenger seat as Sam began to place his seatbelt around him "Sooo, Sudbury… Big Nickel" she smiled as she placed her own seatbelt around her, suddenly feeling awkward in such a confine space "That's what the town's known for right? Big Nickel... shaped like a...uh…big…"

"Nickel" Sam cut in somewhat frustrated, "Yeah" he cleared his throat "Giant chump change, we're going to pick up a prisoner named Ray Donald Swann, small time drug dealer, witnessed a double murder" he got himself comfortable in his seat "we're bringing him in to testify." He finished.

"So what? Five hours there, five hours back?" She questioned, beginning to settle into the conversation.

He placed his hand on the wheel, and Andy noticed his muscular arms tensing as he gripped it tightly "not the way I drive" he replied, flashing a quick dimpled smile her way.

Andy's stomach once again flipped ove, as a trail of butterflies flew around inside her, _this isn't going to be easy, _she thought as the car swiftly left the lot.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they began to process through the information they had been given on Swann.<p>

"So we're bringing him back to testify against the shooter?" she questioned.

"He's the only eye witness so they cut a deal" Sam explained "and he's getting a year off his sentence"

"Oh, pfft" Andy sighed" I hate plea deals"

Sam shook his head slightly "happens all the time" he answered casually.

"I know…" she sighed "doesn't make it right"

"Just part of the dirtbag food chain" Sam pointed out coolly, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

Andy began to fidget slightly, and picked at the invisible string that hung off the end of her sleeve as she thought over her next comment. She lifted her head quickly and returned her gaze to Sam, "What about Anton Hill?" Sam began to smile smugly as she mentioned the case "all that work you put in, you know you'd be pissed if it got flipped for a lighter sentence"

_She's seriously going there, _he thought to himself "I never really got Hill, remember?" he raised an eyebrow as he glanced over to her before looking back to the road "So, not really relevant."

"Yeah…But, y'know…" she began.

"Try not to overthink it" Sam cut her off, and Andy began to get frustrated with how he could handle this topic dispassionately yet still manage to turn it on her.

She sighed and let out her own little _tut! _"You compartmentalize a lot, don't you?"

Sam let a small sigh, mirroring Andy's own frustration "We're friends" he began, letting his eyes slowly wander over to her before returning them to the road "so, I'm gonna let that slide" he decided.

Andy's eyes drifted out to scan the landscape they passed, attempting to see through the heavy downpour of rain that continued to descend upon them, "so this prisoner, Swann, he dangerous?" she questioned.

"If he was," he began "do you think he'd be sending you with me?" he asked nonchalantly.

_That's it! _She thought, "You know what?"

"What?" he cut her off.

"I..I'm gonna let that slide" she decided.

"We done talking?" he asked.

"Yes" she muttered.

"Good" he replied, the small smug smirk once again gracing his face as the car fell into an awkward silence.


	4. Cursed

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update guys, but here's chapter four. Really it's more of a filler chapter, but we need to get Sam and Andy to where they need to be so bear with me!**

**Let me know what you guys think, it makes me want to write more :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Cursed. <strong>

The silence had lasted half an hour; Andy had never managed silence well. It always left too much time to think; think about what she should be doing, what she should have done. Everyone had always told her that she tended to overthink things, especially her dad. It had begun as soon as her mother left, silence had always allowed time for her to consider the reasons behind her leaving, time to debate whether it was her own fault or her dads – not that she ever blamed him. From there it had only progressed, especially when her father began to drink. Whenever he had made some reason to leave at eleven in the night or pretend to work late, her silent home had always forced her into thinking about where he was, how drunk he probably was or what time she'd have to wait up until this time. Then when she had reached the academy her string of bad boy romances had given her plenty of time to overthink her choice of men and by the time of her arrival at 15th Division, silence had given her the time to think, debate and decide that 'safe' men were the way forward, resulting in the 'romance' with Luke. Right now silence was given her the time to think about the man sat next to her. How badly she had messed up, how it was totally against the rules, but most of all, this silence was giving her time to think about how much she really wanted him. _That's it, _she decided, _no more silence!_

She decided to ask the first thing that came to mind as she stared at the radio in front of her "What kind of music do you like to listen to, when you drive?"

Sam sighed as Andy finally broke the silence, _although I gotta give it to her, she lasted longer than I thought! _"Nothing." He decided "I like to be alone with my thoughts…" he trailed off.

"What thoughts?" Andy fired back.

"My own. Private. Thoughts" Sam deadpanned.

_This is harder than I thought it would be, _Andy thought. "Okay, what's one of them?"

"Are you allergic to silence?" Sam questioned, his frustration growing.

_More than you know_, she thought. "What are you talking about.…I'm always silent" she attempted to shrug his question off.

"Okay" Sam replied smugly.

A few seconds passed as Andy studied Sam driving silently, _Nice try Swarek!_.

"Okay" she started, wavering her finger at him accusingly "Who can stay quiet the longest" she mocked "I don't think so" she finished, attempting to mirror Sam's earlier smugness.

Sam sighed heavily, struggling to ignore his rookie.

"C'mon, what type of music do you listen to?" she pushed again.

_Fine!_ Sam admitted defeat. "Rush. I'm a big Rush Fan."

"Who?" she asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Yeah I like The Who" he agreed, unaware of his rookie's confusion.

Andy looked away, trying to work out who Sam was talking about.

"Classic Rock, y'know" Sam continued.

Andy nodded her head, faking knowledge of the genre.

_Maybe this will shut her up, _he thought. "Okay, scan around…. Find me some Free"

Andy leant forward in her seat and began twiddling with the small dials in front of her, "Free?" she muttered to herself. After a few seconds she tuned to a station with a song more to her taste and smiled to herself, leaning back in her seat. Her enjoyment was short-lived as Sam leaned forward and tuned to his favourite radio station, leaning back to place both hands on the wheel, the car filled with Guitar and Pen by The Who and this time Sam was the one to have a small smile on his face. A loud roar of thunder echoed around the car, whilst Andy let out a small squeal of surprise Sam merely leant forward to turn the music up.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the silence had returned. The thunder had since ceased, but by now the wind and rain had only increased. Sam now focused all of his attention on the road, wary of the developing flooding around them. He quickly darted his eyes away from the road to check the watch on his wrist.<p>

"You hungry?" Sam asked, tired of driving in such terrible conditions.

"Yes, definately!" she replied enthusiastically, turning to face him.

"You care where?"

"No, no… I'm easy" she replied.

They both turned their heads slightly, their gaze meeting, before quickly turning away. _Shit! _She thought.

Sam smirked slightly before deciding "diner it is."

They drove in silence before Sam spotted a small diner fifteen minutes later, "this okay?" he asked.

"Uh…Yeah, yeah perfect… I mean its food right?" she rambled.

"Right" Sam agreed, flashing his dimples at her clear embarrassment from the earlier comment.

They both released themselves from their seatbelts and made their way out of the car and over to the entrance of the diner. Placing themselves at a table for two at the centre of the diner, they began silently scanning the menu. The waitress waited for both of them to place their menu's back on the table before striding over to them "What can I get you officers?"

"I'll have BLT with a side of fries and a coffee, McNally?" Sam began.

"Umm, I'll have a tuna melt, fries and a coffee please" Andy finished their order.

The waitress gave a small smile and a nod as she left the pair in silence. The awkward silence continued and Andy gave a sigh of relief when the waitress returned with their meals. Both set of eyes wandered around the diner, neither wanting to confront the issue that sat in front of them. Andy's gaze dropped back to glance at the man sat before her. She could tell he was avoiding her gaze, avoiding anything to do with her._ I can't take any more of this, _she thought.

She sighed gently "okay," she began as Sam finally looked at her "this is really awkward." Sam remained silent, although even he would have to agree, "we're not gonna talk at all?" she continued.

He placed a fry into his mouth and allowed his eyes to flicker back to her "okay, you wanna talk?"

Sam noticed the look of relief that washed over her, "yeah" she replied.

"Okay, let's talk about the job we're on" he began.

Andy's posture immediately straightened out as she took on her professional appearance.

Sam placed another fry in his mouth before continuing, "Okay, so there's some basic rules for picking up a prisoner", Andy nodded gently yet eagerly awaiting the rules, "First, you don't get too cosy with him" she nodded gently again, "always assume the body is dangerous" she nodded in agreement again, "and treat him the same as he treats you" he finished.

Andy nodded yet again, making sure he knew she understood "great" she replied as she attempted to plaster a smile to her face.

They immediately fell back into the awkward silence once the professional talk had finished. _This isn't right, _she thought as her eyes glanced over to the window, taking in the downpour of rain. "Can you believe the weather, I mean the…the rain is really… it's uh…" She glanced over to see Sam staring at her with a raised eyebrow "it's just really bad, huh?"

He cut her off just as she finished the mumbled sentence "you know, you're the one who's making this awkward" he pointed out.

Andy suddenly felt a burst of frustration as she threw her arms in the air lightly "I'm doing everything I can just to make this feel even a little bit normal" she met his gaze as he smirked "you know, you're stubborn" she finished, dropping her head back to her food "forget it, I give up" she thrust a fry into her mouth "it's not like this could get any more awkward anyway."

Sam analysed the girl sat in front of him, as she attempted to avoid any further awkwardness by staring out of the window. He let out a small sigh before turning his head over to where a few of the waitresses stood talking, "Miss" he shouted over and the waitress turned on her heel and began walking over to the table "come 'ere."

She made her way to the table "problem here, officer?" she asked.

Sam's face remained perfectly straight as he began "there's a problem with my BLT"

"Really?" she asked as Andy turned to look at the interacting pair.

"Yeah, I think you better call a hambulance" he fired back, his face remaining completely smooth.

Whilst the waitress shot an annoyed glance, Andy turned to look at her partner, a confused yet amused look on her face.

Andy lowered her gaze back to her food "Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked, attempting to remain polite.

"Well my partner here," Sam began as Andy's head flew up with a panicked look on her face to glare at Sam "if you had any henweighs on the menu?"

"What's a henweigh" the waitress asked.

"About three pounds" Sam fired back, without missing a beat. Andy's burst into a small fit of laughter at the comment, whilst the waitress turned the back on the pair to return to her work.

Andy continued to laugh as the waitress left, "you're such an idiot" she giggled to Sam.

Sam expression still remained completely unfazed as he chewed on a few more fries "still feeling awkward?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andy's laughter died down as she shook her head in reply. She lowered her gaze back to the food in front of her and began to dissect her sandwich. Sam glanced over as she did so, and let a dimpled smile fall on to his lips. _It's nice seeing her smile again, _he thought to himself before returning to his own food.

* * *

><p>They settled into a comfortable conversation, although their topics remained neutral. Debating how good the food was, how bad the weather really was and how long they thought it'd take to get home in this type of weather. Their meals were polished off and the bill had been paid, courtesy of the division, and they both made their way out of the door. The rain continued to pour down and they quickly jogged over to the cruiser before throwing themselves inside.<p>

"Another hour to get there and then I drive us home right?" Andy asked as she settled into the passenger seat.

"Yeah" he replied, placing the ignition

"Good, right let's get going before we get flooded in this damn place" she pleaded looking at the largely developing puddles surrounding the area.

"Don't jinx us now McNally" he warned, turning the key slightly allowing life to travel to the engine of the car – just as his phone simultaneously burst into life. He thrust his hand into his pocket before flipping it open and placing it to his ear.

Andy listened intently, attempting to understand the conversation as her gaze wandered out of the window, watching the rippling patterns the rain created in the large puddles of water.

"Swarek…you're kidding… c'mon Frank, they can't just let us through...Yeah, uhuh… fine…yeah, see ya" Andy instantly noticed the change in his tone through the conversation and it was obvious that this was not good.

Andy's gaze drifted from the window to peek at him. He had both hands placed on the wheel tapping a few of his fingers against it. His head was bowed down and he reached to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What did he say?" Andy asked, unwilling to wait any longer.

"They've closed the bridge down cause of flooding"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means McNally…" he sighed "that we're stuck here"

"Isn't there another way back?"

"McNally, you live there… do you know any other way to get into the city?" she shook her head in reply "then no, there isn't another way back"

"Well can't they just let us pass, we're cops"

Sam just shook his head as leaned back in his seat.

"So what did they say for us to do?" she asked, resigning to the fact that they would not be returning home tonight.

"Find a hotel, charge it to the division." He stated.

"Great" she replied sarcastically, turning her attention back to the window.

He placed his hands back to the wheel and hovered his foot over the accelerator, "McNally?"

She glanced over to him, "yeah?"

"You really are cursed" he shot at her before pulling swiftly out of the parking lot of the diner.


	5. Dry

**A/N: Thanks so much for the recent reviews guys, I love reading every single comment! So here's another chapter, a little bit short but it's needed for the next chapter. Please let me know what you all think and what you would like to see happen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Dry. <strong>

Twenty minutes later found Sam and Andy parked up outside a small and seemingly run-down hotel. The car park looked to be full and based on the small number of rooms there seemed to be, Andy knew there would be limited rooms remaining.

"Look I know it's not perfect, but at least we'll be dry" Sam pointed out, noticing the sceptical look plastered on Andy's face.

Andy nodded slowly before smiling slightly "Right. Dry." she agreed.

They both stepped out of their car, grabbing their own bags from the back seats, and quickly made their way over to the entrance of the hotel. They both stepped inside and shook of the remaining raindrops that had latched on to them. Andy looked around and took in the worn lounge area, small couches with obvious stains and rips sat to the left of the door with a tall standing lamp offering dim light to those brave enough to sit there. She turned her head to the right to see a desk area with thick chunks missing from its wood, a man stood reading a newspaper that had been spread across the desk clearly oblivious to their arrival although Andy wondered if he would have remained in the same position even if he had noticed them coming through the door. Sam strode over to the desk whilst Andy remained where she stood, feeling the draft that sauntered through the door against her back. Her eyes quickly ran over her surroundings again, _how cliché, _she thought. She shook her head before following Sam.

"Officers, can I help?" the man asked, clearly not used to officers arriving at his place.

"We need somewhere to stay for the night" Sam replied in a bored tone.

"Oh, yeah…sure." He replied, turning to the tattered book nestled amongst the papers around him. Andy watched as his eyes quickly scanned paper, before stopping on the second page "We got a room with a double bed?"

Andy felt her heart stop; _I can't share a bed with him. With Sam. No. No way…_ Andy's thoughts were cut off as Sam spoke up "Got anything else?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uhh, yeah… Sure, I just assumed…y'know…" the man stuttered as he turned back down to look at the papers, whilst Sam attempted to hide the smirk off his face. "Ahh right, we got two single rooms…"

"We'll take them" Sam ordered as Andy nodded her head in agreement.

"Right officers" he turned his back to pair whilst searching for the keys on the wall behind him "uhh… here" he lifted two keys from the wall before turning back with a key in each hand "here you go, rooms 103 and 109… take the stairs to the second floor and they're both on the left side of the corridor. I'll just need a credit card to charge in the morning"

Andy breathed a sigh of relief as Sam handed over the division card.

* * *

><p>"103" Sam drawled as they reached the first door "you take this one and I'll make my way down to 109."<p>

Andy nodded stiffly with a small smile as she took the key for the first room. She placed the key in the lock and nudged the door open with her shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning then?" she leant against the frame of the door.

"Uh, yeah…" he nodded, before turning to walk away, "night" he called back.

"Goodnight" she replied as he walked away.

* * *

><p>She wandered in to her room, flicking the lights on, and took in her surroundings once again. The tattered appearance of the lobby had trailed up to her room. The room was rather simple, <em>bare<em> she thought. A small tv sat in the centre of the room opposite a decent couch similar to that in the lounge area downstairs. An small unsteady looking coffee table stood next to the couch, with a table lamp placed on top. She leant over to turn the lamp in hopes of offering more light to the room, although it didn't really make much of a difference. She turned to the right to inspect the single bed that seemed completely out of place. It looked… _acceptable_ she decided. She placed her bag on top of the bed and began rifling through in hopes that she brought spare clothing.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way down the hallway until he came across room 109. He placed his key into the lock and turned until the he felt the key loosen, releasing the door. He gripped the handle and pushed the door open with the front of his shoe. He walked into the room and was met with the same environment as Andy. He trailed through his room, inspecting, before settling himself on the couch. He lifted the remote from the corner table and switched tv on, met with some blinkering images of a basketball game. The weather had not only forced them into staying out, it now forced them to last without any form of entertainment.<p>

He switched the tv off and leant his head back to rest on the back of the couch. His eyes traced the marks and chips that were scattered across the ceiling, _poor work _he thought to himself. His gaze dropped to look out of the windows, the rain continued to beat against the glass whilst the wind thudded against it. He lifted himself off of the couch and strode over to the window. He leant his forehead against the cold glass as his eyes scanned the shops over the road. Only one still had their lights on, with a 24 hours sign flashing gently in the window. He sighed heavily before pushing himself away from the window and reaching for his wallet and hotel key.

* * *

><p>Andy lay out on the small couch in the centre of her room, allowing her feet to dangle over the edge. Although her gaze seemed to be studying the ceiling, she took no notice to the pattern engraved into it. She listened to the gently tapping of rain against the window, her mind creating a rhythm from it. She checked her watch, <em>7pm<em> she read to herself _another 12 hours. _She sighed heavily, just as there was a loud knock on her door.

She jumped into a sat up position, "who is it?"

"Sam"


	6. Road Trip

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay between updates but I have been swamped with extra shifts at work. Anyways thanks for the continuing support guys! I really do appreciate it! **

**I was also wondering how many of you would want this to turn into an M rated fic, I've had a few people message me asking whether or not I would be doing this. I realise it's a perfect setting for something like this, so it's up to you guys. If you could leave a quick review, let me know what you think…. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Roadtrip. <strong>

"Coming" she cried, heaving herself off of the couch before glancing down at her appearance "lovely" she muttered to herself.

She reached for the door handle and pulled it open to reveal him leaning into the doorway. She glanced over at his attire, his uniform pants remained but he had managed to find himself a t-shirt to change into for now, "Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" he replied before he found himself analysing her appearance. She had an old academy t-shirt on and a pair of what he thought were her gym shorts, she had pulled her hair down from its earlier ponytail and it now fell into a bundle of waves at her shoulders. She looked flustered and worn but overall _beautiful, _he thought.

"Sam?" she asked after he stood there silently for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah, I ran over to the store across the road" he explained waving a small bag in front of him "thought you may be hungry?" he asked casually.

"Starving" she replied, opening the door to allow him access.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he questioned as he made his way over to her couch.

"I'll let that one slide" she replied as she followed his path and sat on the other end of the couch, curling her feet underneath her. The small two seating couch left little room for either of them but they both saw to it that enough space remained so that neither had to touch. "Soooo" she began "what did you bring me?" she asked with a quick smile.

"Don't hang about do you?" he shot back, to be met with an icy glare and one eyebrow raised from Andy. "Okie doke" he commented reaching into his the white carrier bag. "There wasn't much there, but we got some bottled water, few bags of chips, chocolate and, oh a pack of chewing gum" he listed as he pulled the contents out to place in between them on the settee.

"This is what you call food?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He began collecting the items back again, "Fine McNally, I can take it all to my ro-"

"No, No" she grasped at the items, and he let them fall back on the couch "I'm hungry" she finished.

"That's what I thought" he replied smugly.

She muttered a small thanks before reaching for a bag of chips and a bottle of water. She took a sip of her water as they both settled into a comfortable position. The sat side by side, shoulders and thighs almost touching, relaxing into the back of the couch. They ate in an amicable silence, both grateful that the earlier awkwardness had now somewhat disintegrated.

"I gotta say," she began; leaning back into the couch "I did not expect 'hambulance' from someone like you" she pointed out, thrusting a few of her remaining chips into her mouth.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he stretched his legs out in front of him "Someone like me?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just…" she curled her feet to the side of her, her toes tickling against the fabric of Sam's uniform pants "you're always so serious all of the time."

Sam turned his head to face her, "See I hate that" he sighed shaking his head slightly.

"What?" she asked gently.

"Why is Sam always so serious" he mocked, taking a sip of his water before screwing the cap back on, "I've been getting that my whole life."

"There's nothing wrong with being serious" she replied, "It's just nice to see you loosen up a bit" she replied.

"Loosen up?" he questioned.

She bowed her head laughing lightly before lifting her head again, "yeah, just smile and crack some jokes."

"Jokes huh? You know, when I was in the third grade I went out and bought the biggest joke book I could find"

"Obviously memorized it" she pointed out, raising an eyebrow with a small chuckle.

He chuckled lightly alongside her, "yeah, all 101 jokes" he smiled softly before sobering his look "couldn't even make my own sister laugh."

"You got a sister?" she asked surprised, she had never heard him mention her before or mention any of his family before.

"Yeah, Sarah" he smiled "she lives in St. Catherines"

"Oh" she replied softly, not knowing what to do with this new personal information. She turned to look at him and saw a sombre expression engraved on his features "well, that was a long time ago…maybe you just need a new joke book" she smiled.

She turned her attention to the window near the television, her gaze following small trails the raindrops created. He looked over to her with a small affectionate smile, only a few of his friends really knew of Sarah and he rarely spoke about her. It felt nice to talk about her as though it was some sort of release to him.

They quickly fell back into a relaxed silence, polishing off the chocolate bars Sam had brought with him. As she continued to watch the rain he snuck small glances at her. She sat next to him comfortably, her toes resting against his thigh. Now that she had rid herself of the small amount of make-up she had worn earlier, he noticed the small dark rings that lay beneath her eyes. She looked tired, worn out but she looked content. He hadn't seen for around three weeks, between taking time off to see Sarah and working alternating shifts. He had asked about her though, nothing to personal, an occasional 'How's McNally?' or 'Partnered with McNally recently?' to Oliver or Noelle had been all he could manage. They hadn't let much leave their mouths, knowing it'd be better for him to hear it from her, hopefully then all these ridiculous attempts of talking about her would stop.

He quickly turned away from gazing at her as she sighed gently, shifting more comfortably in the couch. "I love the rain" she breathed.

"How could anyone love the rain?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

She scowled at him playfully "You really don't like nature, huh?"

"I'm a city boy McNally, I can fix your car blindfolded and cuffed" he stated.

"What if it was raining?" she questioned with a smug smile.

"I never said I didn't like the rain, I just asked how someone could like it" he pointed out.

She let out a small pfft, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I do."

"Well are you gonna answer me?" he asked impatiently after she allowed a few seconds to pass in silence.

She let her hands fall back in her lap and turned her head to face him "answer what?"

He sighed before shaking his head "I asked you how anyone could love the rain" he shot back.

"I'm not sure I will" she replied, poking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature McNally" he chuckled lightly.

They sat in silence before she couldn't take it much longer, she sat up to sit next him, mirroring his stretched out legs and sunken position on the couch, "Okay, well the ra-"

"Just couldn't take the silence, huh McNally?" he cut her off with a smug smile.

She gently pushed his shoulder with her own, before shooting a playful glare in his direction "Do you want to know or not?"

"Fine." he sighed bumping her shoulder with his own in return, "Continue…"

"The rain always reminds me of the camping trips I used to take with my dad" she replied.

"You used to go a lot?" he asked, finding himself drawn to the sound of her voice.

"Uhh… yeah, yeah we did, up until he… he started drinking" she shrugged the end of her sentence off. She glanced over to him to see a small compassionate smile on his face "but before that we used to go to this little clearing in a forest and set up a tent. We didn't do much, we didn't need to. It was peaceful and quiet."

"You don't like quiet or silence" he pointed out.

She smiled slightly, "will you let me finish?"

He simply nodded for her to continue and they settled back next to each other, their shoulders and thighs grazing against each other's, "Like I said it was always peaceful and quiet, especially when my dad would fall asleep. As much as I loved it out there, I hated that time of night. It was too quiet, too lonely – even with my dad sleeping in the same tent. But the nights when it rained, it never seemed as lonely. It used to make the most beautiful sound against the canvas; it just soothed me to sleep." She glanced over to Sam who was also looking at her and gently nodding understandingly, "and then when my dad did start drinking, I was always left in the house with no one to talk to. I used to sit by the window praying that it would start to rain, and then when it did I'd huddle under my duvet on the couch and fall asleep listening to it." She smiled softly at him; he then nodded and smiled back. She gently bumped his shoulder with her own once again, this time allowing herself to remain resting against it "What about you? You been camping?"

"Me? No way. I prefer the smell of exhaust fumes than trees."

She laughed lightly "Very healthy"

He nodded pointedly with a smile "thank you" his light chuckled faded into a small sad smile "I did try and go the beach this one time, we were on a bus about half hour outta town and Sarah kinda freaked out" he explained.

Andy smiled at him softly, "Was she afraid of the water?"

"She was afraid of...uh...everything" he replied, peeling his gaze away from her to look at the window "When Sarah was 13 she got attacked by this group of guys" he explained softly. Her gaze remained fixed on him as he continued to stare into space, "she got pretty messed up by it, I was only nine at the time and I didn't really get it." He looked over to her before looking to the blank tv "I tried everything to cheer her up…"

"Hence the joke book" she pointed out with a gentle smile.

"Yeah" he smiled softly, "not that it really worked".

"You were nine years old, I'm sure you did everything you could" she said comfortingly.

"She didn't need cheering up…" he turned to face her, their gaze meeting "she needed someone to protect her."

She let a smile grace her lips "so you became a cop" she explained for him.

He nodded slightly with a small smile.

The both turned to gaze at the blank tv screen, "She must be proud of you." Andy pointed out, she felt rather than saw Sam shrug against her shoulder "I would be." She explained.

Once again a comfortable silence reigned over the hotel room, the quiet rhythm of the rain providing comfort for both of them after opening up to each other so personally.

"I'm sorry for being so awkward earlier" he apologized sincerely, and this time it was his turn to feel her shrug against him. He turned his head to face her once again "You know whatever happened between us…" he began as she quickly snapped her head to meet his gaze. He let out a small sigh, "You know - Luke's a good guy. Solid. Relia-"

"Stop." She cut him off. He raised an eyebrow, "We...uh…we broke up."

"Oh. Right." He paused, "d'you… you tell him about, y'know?" he motioned between them.

"No." she replied, and she quickly recognized the flecks of hurt that laced his deep brown eyes, "He found your name in a jar in my apartment"

"Right…Wait, what?" he shook his head in confusion.

"I… Well… We… Me… I put you on ice" she stuttered.

"You put me on ice" he repeated.

"Yeah…It's just. Look it doesn't matter. He saw it, freaked out and left. I think he expected me to run after him." She explained.

"But you didn't?" he questioned.

"But I didn't" she confirmed with a nod of her head "As soon as he left, I realised that I probably should have wanted to run after him but I didn't want to. I wanted him to walk away. I felt so… so...relieved."

"Relieved" he repeated before falling into silence, pondering. "Wait, so you put me on ice?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes" she replied turning back to the blank tv, not giving anything away.

"Fine, I guess I'll let that one slide….pal." he smiled. They settled into a silence in which they both lost themselves. Neither knowing where to go from her. Neither wanting to admit the reason why she may not have wanted to chase after Luke. "You know. While we're on this whole 'let's be honest with each other' road trip can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Wait! That's perfect." She exclaimed.

"What? Me asking you something?" he asked, confused once again.

"Yeah… Well, no…"

"McNally"

"Right, yeah. Well it's still early so we could play 20 questions" she asked rather timidly.

"What? No way, McNally." He made an attempt to rise off the couch before she quickly latched onto his forearm, restraining his movements.

"C'mon Sam! Let's keep this whole 'let's be honest with each other' road trip thing going."

He looked down at the pretty brunette hanging on his arm, he sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand "10 questions, take it or leave it" he held out his hand.

"Deal" she replied taking his hand in hers with a light shake before they both settled back into their earlier positions.


	7. 10 Questions

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, but here you go! Still a few chapters left yet guys, but I can announce that the story will eventually have an M rating, just not as soon as you may think :)**

**Keep the comments and reviews coming guys, it's great hearing what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – 10 Questions. <strong>

They sat side by side once again, their thighs resting against one another's.

"Okay let's get this over with" he sighed.

"Could you sound a little less enthusiastic please?" she asked sarcastically.

He shot her a playful glare, "you first… shoot"

She twiddled with her fingers that lay in her lap, now that she had the opportunity to ask him anything all the questions that constantly whirled in her mind left. "Umm… why do you like silence so much?" she asked.

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow before chuckling lightly "I don't know. When I was younger I was like you, y'know wouldn't shut up" she pushed him playfully, he smiled before settling back into the couch "and then after Sarah was attacked, I didn't know what to do or what to say - especially when the jokes didn't work. So I chose to stay quiet. Then as I got older it sorta stuck. The house was always so noisy; my room was next to Sarah's so sometimes I'd hear her cry. Then my parents started arguing after the attack - blaming themselves, each other, anyone. So whenever I went to bed and the house was silent I always told myself that even though things weren't any better that night then at least they weren't getting worse." He finished.

She stared at the man next to her, slightly amazed at how much he had just said, before resting her head on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him "Sorry it was tough on you"

She felt him gently shrug against her, "Sarah had it worse." He replied.

"That doesn't mean you're not allowed to be affected by it"

"I'm not saying it didn't affect me, I'm just saying she had it worse." He replied softly.

She gently nodded against his shoulder, not wanting to push the issue further.

"My turn right?"

"Yup" she popped the 'p'.

"Ok so - silence, why'd you hate it?"

She chuckled lightly against him before lifting her head up "Original" she commented before turning back to rest her head against his shoulder as she curled her feet to the other side of her. She felt Sam relax next to her as she realised how comfortable she felt with him. "Uhh… Silence just gives me too much time to think..."

"Ahh so that's where you got you capacity to overthink things so much" he stated smiling.

"Haha" she replied dryly, "But your right. When my mam first left our house was real quiet, and I would end up thinking about why she left. If it was my fault an-"

"It wasn't your fault" he broke her off.

"Yeah, I know that…now. But at the time I thought about it a lot. Then when my dad started drinking and staying out late the house was always quiet and my mind would just start going crazy." She began motioning with her hands, "Thinking about what time he'd be home…What caused this binge…What if something happened to him…" She sighed and began fidgeting with her fingers in her lap "So now whenever it gets quiet I guess I just start thinking again"

"Stop that" he ordered, placing his hands over her hers, stilling their movements, "you think about what?"

"Is that you're second question?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope, extension on question one"

"You can't do that"

"McNally, I can do what I want if you want me to keep playing this stupid game" he fired back. She sighed heavily, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking down at her lap where his hand rested on top of hers. He glanced over to see her gaze resting on their hands, he gently began to rub the pad of his thumb over her small knuckles "Think about what?" he pushed.

She let out a small sigh "I don't know… Just whatever's going on in my life…Work…my dad…Luke" she paused, her gaze remaining fixed on their hands "you."

"What about me?" he asked, wanting her to continue.

"Nope, that's it!" she exclaimed, removing her hands from beneath his to reach over for her bottle of water "you've already had an extension on your question. My turn now" she stated, taking a sip of her water as he brought his hand back to his own lap. "You don't talk about your family much; I mean everyone knows about my dad, but what about your family? Do you see them much?"

He cleared his throat and she noticed him stiffen slightly at the question "My dad left not long after the attack on Sarah…" he paused.

"Did he blame himself?" she asked, thinking back his answer for her first question.

"I guess. He never really talked about it, except for the screaming matches with my mom. Then one day he packed his stuff up and left, said something about not being able to help Sarah anymore and that I was now the man of the house. No idea where he went and never seen him again."

"I'm sorry." She sympathised.

"Don't be. He left and the arguments stopped, my mom found her way and we both helped Sarah. I don't think we would have been able to help her if he'd stayed."

"Still, it must have been rough without him."

"Yeah I guess, but my mom made up for it. She went from a housewife to a single mom with two jobs providing for her kids and always made it home for tea time." He explained, and she could see the small smile settled on his face.

"Sounds like an amazing woman" she offered.

"She was, she paid for extra therapy sessions for Sarah but still made sure I had the full uniform kit for kickboxing class." He chuckled lightly.

She smiled at him, although his gaze remained fixed on the tv, "you said she was?" she pushed timidly, she had never had him talk to her so much and now that she did she was terrified he would close up.

"Yeah, she…uh…passed a few years back. I'd just got back from my first undercover job and she gave me a stern talking to about how dangerous it was" he smiled "then an hour later I had a phone call from the hospital, saying that she'd been in an accident."

She rested her head on his shoulder lightly, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He shrugged slightly beneath her, "Sarah took over the role of protective mother pretty quickly"

She laughed against his shoulder "Is she okay now? I mean… did the therapy and things help?"

"Yeah she's good. It took a while and she's still quiet around strangers and wary of doing things like shopping and that on her own, but that's why she has Adam."

"Adam?"

"Her husband. Been with him since she was 20, sickingly still in love" he pointed out.

"You're such a romantic, you know that?" she asked sarcastically.

"So I've been told" he shot back.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Andy's gaze wandered over to window as she noticed the strength in the raindrops begin to wither away as the storm began to pass over. Sam looked down at her as she rested on his shoulder, he was never one to want to cuddle with his partners (not that many of them became serious enough to do so), but here he felt comfortable, it felt _right, _he thought. He shook his head slightly, attempting to rid himself of the thoughts, "My turn, right?"

She nodded against his shoulder and he took this as his cue "What about you and your family? Is there anyone else except your dad around for you?"

"Nope" she replied, popping the 'p'. She peeked up to see him looking at her with an eyebrow raised, she returned her gaze to the window before continuing, "You know about my mom."

"I know, I mean isn't there anyone else?" he explained.

"Not around here there isn't. My dad's brother and sister moved away with their families when I was young, so it's always been just me and my dad."

"You're close to him though, right?"

"Yeah. He was everything for me once my mam left. He brought me up on his own."

"He's done a good job" She smiled up at him, their gaze meeting as she gave him a gently nod in appreciation, "He'll get there you know… One day he'll wake up and realise how much he wants to be around for you and he'll stop and be the dad you always knew" Sam stated, his eyes fixed on hers.

"You think?"

He gave a soft nod of his head before a smirk grew on his lips, "You were all he ever talked about in work, used to bore all us rookies to death with all his stories of you."

She gently slapped his arm, "Hey I was a cool kid, I bet those stories were amazing!"

"Of course they were McNally…" he rolled his eyes at her.

"My turn" she stated as she settled back into the couch, turning herself to sit cross-legged to face him, or rather the side of his face.

He turned his head to face her, "Why does it feel like I'm laying all my cards on the table and you aren't?" he asked, surprised at her somewhat short answers.

"Cause you already know almost everything about me" she explained.

"Ahh right the whole 'allergic to silence' thing you got going on" he agreed.

"Anyyyyway" she drawled "Doesn't Sarah miss you, y'know living hours away and being undercover so much. She must feel lonely sometimes."

"Of course she misses me, I'm her adorable baby brother" he answered with a dimply smile as he shifted slightly on settee so that his body now faced her more.

Her face fell into an 'im-being-serious' look, "Sam?"

He rolled his eyes at her again, "I told you she has Adam."

"But she must miss you, you're her 'adorable baby brother'" she mocked.

"Yeah she does, but she knows that it's my job. Plus I still get a lecture when I get back from being under. You should be pleased McNally, you're her freakin hero after blowing my cover on the last case" he explained with a smirk.

"Well tell her that it was my pleasure" she smiled at him smugly.

He shook his head at her, "Whilst we're on the subject of our jobs, let's go with a simple question"

"Okay - shoot"

"Queston 3 – why'd you become a cop?"

"Everyone always thinks it's because of my dad."

"Well is it?" he asked.

"Sorta." She began fiddling with the bottle of water that rested in her lap "It's not that I wanted to follow on in his footsteps, it's just I saw how many people my dad helped. I wanted to do that. I wanted to help people who needed help. Bring people justice. Hope. Y'know?" she peered up from the water bottle to see him nodding understandingly "I guess it'll be nice to make a new stamp for the McNally name. I know my dad got sloppy near the end; I wanna show them that he was a good cop. A good enough cop to make me a good cop."

"You are a good cop." He stated to her to which she raised an eyebrow "A little over-eager, a little chatty, sure. But you care about the people we talk to, you care what happens to them. Even if you break few simple rules every now and again." he flashed a dimply smile.

"Thanks… I think" she muttered smiling.

"Okay so keeping with the same theme – jobs. Why'd you do so much undercover work?" she asked.

"I dunno…it's kinda nice being someone else for a while. It's not like I had anything here to hold me back, so it just seemed right for me." He paused scanning her face, "and I'm awesome at it" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes before throwing the pack of gum at his head, "your turn."

"Okay…" he pondered over his options for a second before resorting to a 'safe' question "Do you regret becoming a cop? I mean - is it different to what you thought?"

"It's harder. A lot harder. Not the workload - that I can deal with. But dealing with those people all the time – not the criminals, but the victims. I want to do everything I can to help them, that's why I became a cop, so when we have to go back to a house and tell them we have nothing, or tell a family they've lost someone…it's just hard." She finished, sighing slightly.

"No one expects you to be able to turn your feelings off." He explained softly.

"I know - but I should be able to, right?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Some people find it easier to do that, to think about things objectively. If that works for them – then great. But if it doesn't work for you, then don't try to do it. Do what your gut tells you to do, you start overthinking all these things and then you're gonna miss the details."

"You know my tendency to overthink" she laughed lightly.

"Well whilst you overthink, I'll look for the details. Deal?"

She nodded slightly, "my turn" she pointed out with a small smile, "Doesn't it get too much? Being undercover. I mean you're not you…and you must miss people."

He shifted his weight slightly again, facing her more "You just learn to turn yourself off. For those weeks or months, I'm not Sam."

"I know, but how can you do it?"

"You just learn to adapt" he shrugged it off "You transform into someone else. When you're that person you have no one to miss." He sighed quietly, "Of course I miss Sarah, but other than I really haven't had anyone to miss…"

She smiled softly and nodded her head, motioning it was his turn.

"Okay… If you could pick any training officer as your favourite, who would it be?" he asked with a huge smirk dancing on his lips.

"That is the worst question ever!" she explained.

"No it isn't"

"Yeah, it is. We're meant to be having this touching moment here and you ask a question like that"

"We're having a touching moment?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean Sam."

"Answer the question, McNally" he ordered.

She gave an over-dramatic sigh before replying, "You. Okay? You. You've taught me the most, even if you're extremely annoying, moody, sarcast-"

"Easy with the compliments there, McNally" he commented, feigning hurt.

"My turn again" she smiled smugly "If Boyd phoned you tomorrow, would you go back under?" she asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"That's not an answer" she fired back.

He sighed, before shaking his head "probably not."

Andy's eyebrows rose in surprise at his answer, "Really, why?"

"You McNally" he stated, to which she rose a questioning eyebrow, _God if only she knew, _he sighed "Love working with you, can't imagine my life without you" he smiled sarcastically, attempting to hide the fact it was the truth.

She slapped his arm lightly "Shut up! Why wouldn't you go back?" she pushed.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "I don't know McNally, things change. There's more important things in my life now." _Like you, _he thought. He shook off the thoughts quickly, "besides you'd end up killing yourself, the first week without me" he smirked.

She shook her head at him, "I've done perfectly fine in the three weeks we haven't been partnered."

"Been counting have you?" he fired back quickly.

"What? No. No.. I just noticed" she stammered.

"Did you miss me McNally?" he smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that you're next question?" she answered, praying it wasn't.

In that moment, he could have done it. Asked her if she had missed him; if he really meant that much to her that she actually missed being partnered to him. But… "Nope, I'll save that for later" he winked. "Okay, what were we talking about?"

"Being undercover" she replied.

"Right… what about you, you ever see yourself out of the uniform?"

"Excuse me?" she questioned, a look of disbelief on her face.

He looked at her in confusion until he quickly realised what he had said "God McNally, what are we? 15? I meant do you wanna get off the street, breach out a bit?" he shook his head with a small smile.

"Oh right" she smiled embarrassed, "Uhh… No, I don't think so. I like working with the detectives, you know, following the trail to the truth. But I like it on the streets; we get to see the real thing. Not read some notes on it. We get to be the faces that help people. I like that. Even if sometimes we're the faces of bad news." She finished softly, noticing Sam nodding. "Do you get scared out there? I don't mean when you're under, I mean out there… on the street?"

"Is that you're next question?" he asked, not willing to be caught out.

She just simply nodded her head, her eyes completely focused on him.

"Being honest here, right?" he pushed again.

Once again she nodded, ensuring her gaze remained him.

"Of course I do" he smiled softly, meeting her gaze, "you?"

"Is that you're next question?" she shot back at him.

This time it was his turn to simply nod in reply, their gaze locked on one another.

"Sometimes, sometimes not." She stated, to which he raised an eyebrow "Sometimes I'm terrified, like I'm not ready. But when you're there…" she trailed off, "it's just different. Not so scary." She finished. "Can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"It's your turn anyway" he replied.

"Who do you talk to?" she took in his confused expression, "I mean, when something happens." He expression remained the same, so she took another attempt "Look, whenever anything has happened on the job, it's you I talk to, like that night…" she trailed off "who do you turn to?"

He averted his gaze for a few seconds before looking back at her, "I guess I don't. I don't like to talk about it."

"But doesn't drive you crazy?" she asked her eyes scanning his face.

"Yeah" he shrugged, "but that what the punchbag in the gym's for" he explained, shegazed at him softly, "I'd like to be able to talk about it, but I just can't. It's not what I do." She nodded gently in understanding. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, repeating her earlier words.

"It's your turn anyway" she replied with a small smile.

"Why me? That night, why'd you come to me?" he asked, his eyes quickly examining her face for any signs that she was closing up.

"Sam" she sighed, looking down at her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

He leant over slightly and placed his hand over hers, "I told you to stop that" he whispered.

She lifted her head and their eyes instantly met, "I… It… I just I needed to talk, really that's all I wanted to do…" she blushed slightly.

"And…" he pushed, their gazes still interlocked.

"And… then you opened the door. You looked worried about me."

"I was" he admitted.

"It was… it was nice to have that. You know? Have someone care about you like that. It was just like something broke inside of me….and then…" she trailed off.

They remained silent, his hand still resting on hers, their eyes on one another.

""Why didn't you stop me that night? Stop us?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't want to." He replied honestly, he began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "I wouldn't have stopped us either, even when the lights came on"

She nodded gently, feeling the whirlwind of butterflies swirl in her stomach.

"Do you think about that night? Regret leaving?" he asked.

She gently nodded her head "Of course I did, but I don't regret leaving." He quickly withdrew his hand from hers, "I'm not a cheat Sam…. As much as I wanted it, it was wrong" she admitted softly.

"You wanted it though?" he asked gently.

She looked down at where her hands lay, "Yeah." She lifted her head up to meet his enquiring gaze, they were silent for a few seconds studying one another…"You know, you were the reason I didn't run after him that night… your stupid name on that stupid piece of paper. It was just your freakin name and then all I could think about was that night." She sighed, closing her eyes before peeling them back open, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked, his expression soft.

"It was what it was" she whispered.

"No" he replied honestly.

Her eyes darted to her fidgeting hands in her lap as he leant forward to gently play with a lock of her hair that fell out of place. Her breath hitched as she inhaled his scent, instantly finding herself transported back to the night of the blackout. She felt his fingers lose its grip on her hair as his hand travelled to rest behind her neck, his rough knuckles grazing against the soft skin that lay there. Her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze again and a timid smile found its way to her lips as she gently swiped her tongue across her them "You… you still have a question" she stuttered.

He smiled softly before leaning further into her, "Am I still on ice?"

She attempted to speak, she willed for any form of noise to release itself from her mouth but nothing happened. Her head told her to nod; _he should be on ice_ she told herself. But her heart and gut feeling quickly took over as she gently shook her head.

He took this as permission. The hand that grazed against the back of her neck flattened softly as he applied pressure to pull her forward. His gaze remained locked on hers as he leant in, she could feel the heat of his breath hit her face as he brushed his nose against hers. His other hand now rested lightly beneath her chin and gently lifted a knuckle to tilt her head upwards slightly. He took this opportunity to gently brush his lips against hers. His lips were so delicately placed upon hers that she barely registered their arrival, her eyes shuttered closed as she took in the feeling. She gently applied pressure to his lips with her own and he quickly took over once again. She felt the hand at the back over her neck strengthen as he pulled her forward. Their emotions rapidly took control of the pair, rendering them powerless against the kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair, relishing the feel of the smooth thick locks gliding through her fingers, whilst his hands trailed to her waist, tracing small patterns at her hipbones underneath her shirt. She felt his grip tighten around her waist as he lightly pulled her into his lap, the kiss quickly intensifying. She was completely and utterly lost to the kiss, the lust.


	8. Promise

**A/N: Heya guys! Thanks so much for the last bunch of reviews I had. I had so many great comments on the last chapter and it was truly appreciated…well here's chapter 8. Probably not what you expected and a little bit short, but it was needed. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Promise. <strong>

The kiss continued to take over, neither still in control. She had never lost herself so much before. There was always something constraining her. Something that never allowed her to let go. Then it hit her. She quickly moved her hands to his chest as she unwillingly removed her lips from his. He looked up at her, confusion etched upon his face.

"You… You should be on ice" she stuttered, trying her best to avoid his gaze. She rose from his lap and began pacing back and forth in front of him.

He stood from his current frozen state, he placed himself to stand in behind her just as she turned back to pace the other. She quickly collided with his chest, and reluctantly lifted her head to peer at him. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He asked, hurt and confusion flickering in his eyes.

"This…it…us…we shouldn't do this" she stuttered, feeling a knot tying itself in her throat.

"Yeah I know why would two people who clearly want to be together actually be together?" he asked, sarcasm and frustration heavily evident in his tone.

"You want to be together?"

"No McNally, I make out with every rookie." He fired back.

She began pacing back forth again, until he took another step forward – stilling her movements. "Andy?" he sighed.

"There's rules against this, Sam."

"Really McNally? That's what bothering you? A bunch of rules that no one believes in?"

"I believe in them" she whispered.

"Really? Yeah I mean you totally shared your belief in those rules when you turned up on my doorstep in the blackout. They sure meant something to you then, huh?" he yelled.

"Sam that's not fair."

"Not fair?" he spoke rather quietly, "Not fair?" he repeated, stepping away from her. "You know what? You sit here, you can think about what really isn't fair. Meanwhile I'll be in my room, I wouldn't want to break any of your rules Officer McNally" he stated before swinging the door open and slipping out of the room, leaving Andy to stare at the slowly closing door as she called out his name quietly.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, she found herself stood at the window her eyes following the simplistic patterns of the rain drops. She lifted her fingers out to trace them against the cold glass as her mind began to wander. Growing up she had always found rules comforting, offering stability in a young world where she had none. At home there were no rules, no mom or dad there to enforce them. She'd grown to relish the structure her time in school had offered. It's not to say she didn't break rules, or that she doesn't still break them. She knows that some rules are there to be altered, bent or broken. That sometimes breaking rules is for the greater good. That breaking rules can sometimes be justified. But can this be justified?<p>

_This could just be lust and then it would all be for nothing_. But she knows that isn't true. Lust doesn't make you act like this. Lust doesn't make you think this much. Lust is spur of the moment, a phase. But this isn't just a phase; this isn't something they can shrug off as a spur of the moment activity. It's more. _Not love, _she justifies, _but more. _She doesn't just want to rip his clothes off and get her share of enjoyment; she wants to be with him. To learn what he loves, what he hates, why he is who he is.

_But the rules, _she reminds herself. She can break rules, she knows it, but breaking this rule, _there's consequences._ _Suspension for one thing_, she pointed out to herself. After everything her dad had done, after everything she had done to prove that she was different to him, to prove she belonged here. To prove that her focus was completely on her job, _serve and protect. _Did she really need to put this on her record? Face the reality that maybe she could become as distracted as her dad. Even if she survived the suspension, there'd be the rumours. Turning up to face her co-workers, her friends. _And Sam, _she thought. She wouldn't be partnered with him, wouldn't be able to learn from him, to know he's got her back. Could she really come to work every day knowing that she would feel scared out in the field, knowing that the one person she wants backing her up can't be there. She hadn't lied to him earlier, he was her favourite TO. Putting all feelings aside, she learnt the most with him. With Sa she never felt like a true rookie, she felt like a copper.

She stepped back from the window and looked around the empty room, making her way over to the bed. She threw herself on top of the bed, hiding her face in the pillow and kicking her feet against the worn mattress. Her mind slipped back into her whirlwind of thoughts. _Some freakin' holidate this is. _She told Traci she would try and be friends with Sam. "pfft" she let out aloud. _Friends. I can't be friends with Sam Swarek when he flashes those lousy dimples, or starts using that stupid sexy voice, or when I look into those annoying big, deep brow-. _He shook her head quickly; imagining how he looked right now was not helping.

_Rules. Against the rules. We can't break these rules, _she told herself. Her mind carefully treaded through the whirlwind of thoughts, mindful of anything to do with Sam. When suddenly one thought blew to the forefront. One promise.

_- - Flashback - -_

"Promise me that you'll make sure you're happy, even if it means breaking the rules to be with the one that's perfect for you?"

"I… I…" Andy stuttered, _can I really agree to that? _She thought.

"You said you'd promise" Traci reminded.

Andy let out a little sigh, "I promise Trace."

_- - End Flashback - -_


	9. Rules

**A/N: I am so so so sorry! I got completely overwhelmed with my university work and had to put this aside, no matter how badly I wanted to write. Anyways I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks so much for your continuing support and I assure I plan to get back on track with the chapter (the plan is prepared). **

**Anyways, Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Rules. <strong>

She found herself wandering the hall, her eyes scanning every door. _104…105…106…107…108…. _She sighed heavily when her eyes finally landed on those three numbers, _109. _She let her fingers wander out in front of her, quickly tracing the chipped golden metal that formed the numbers. She hesitated slightly, before curling her fingers and knocking on the door quietly. She held her breath, listening intently for his movements.

She watched as the door opened slightly. He looked up, met her gaze and then walked back into his room, leaving the door open. She let out the breath she was holding onto, before following him in. She stood, watching him lean against the back of the couch facing her.

"You can't keep doing this McNally" he sighed.

"Doing what?" she asked quietly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "This" he motioned between them "Showing up on my doorstep with those bambi eyes. It's not fair"

She looked at the man in front of her. He looked worn, hurt, _rejected. _"I know." She replied softly.

He met her gaze for a few seconds and neither spoke. She gently passed by him and went to stand next to the window, similarly to how she had been just minutes ago in her own room. "You know you left me in silence back there?" she asked.

"Got thinking, huh?" he asked, watching her as she began trailing her hand across the glass, following the trail of the rain.

"Yeah…" she said quietly.

"About what?" he pushed.

"A promise"

"A promise?"

"Yeah, after Luke left, Traci came over and she made me promise something"

"What did you promise?" he asked, sighing quietly in frustration.

"To be happy, even if it means breaking the rules" she explained.

He stepped closer to her, standing a mere two steps behind her as she continued to gaze at the rain, "So what's stopping you? Us?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied softly, but refused to turn around.

"So why do you keep stopping me? Stopping yourself?" he pushed, frustration now beginning to leave his tone.

"There are rules, Sam."

"You just said…the promise?" he sighed, "D'you think I care about some rules?" he asked, disbelief lacing his words.

"No…but I do" she sighed "Look, the rules are there for a reason. What happens if we got too overprotective too distracted when we're working? We could lose our jobs, get ourselves killed" she explained.

"We're not that stupid." He retorted.

"What if it gets out? The McNally name isn't worth much these days, but yours… you've got a good reputation, d'you really want to wreck that?"

"It wouldn't get out. You've made a good name for yourself. I don't care about my reputation" he listed off the answers as though he had them prepared.

"It's not that simple." She disagreed.

"Only because you insist on making it complicated" he explained. She felt two strong forearms lace their way around her waist "McNally, I can't force you to do this. I want you; I've wanted you for a while. I don't do this. I don't chase women…so stop running."

His warmth breath tickled her neck causing small goosebumps to raise, and he felt her body relax against him. She leant into him, feeling the hard muscles mould to her body. This felt right and she wondered how anything this right could be against the rules. They stood against one another for a few seconds, both lost in thought as they watched the flecks of rain race against one another on the window. Sam had just let his eyelids flutter closed in contentment when she finally spoke.

"If we're gonna do this" she began, releasing herself from his grasp "then we're gonna need some rules of our own, y'know just till I'm cut loose" she explained making her way over to the couch area.

"Rules? Really, McNally? What is it with you and these damn rules?" he questioned, although the small smirk indicated that he was well aware she had just admitted that they were gonna do it.

"I like them okay?" she retorted, as she searched the small coffee table drawer. "Do you have some paper and a pen?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, confused etched upon his features.

"To write some rules" she explained as though it was completely obvious.

"Okay… so let me get this right" he pinched the bridge of his nose, "you're not only given me rules that you know damn well I won't follow, but you're gonna write them down as well?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Really?

"Yes"

"But why?"

She sighed before making her way back over to him, "Look Sam this is what I do, okay? Please just play along…" she looked up at him hopefully.

He shook his head slightly in amusement, reaching his hand into the back pocket of his uniform pants he grasped the small notepad and pen that hid there, "C'mon on the Officer McNally, what's the rules?" he asked.

Making their way over to the couch, she let out a huge smile that Sam found powerless to resist and he leant over to pull her into his lap. She pushed her way off of him and settled next to him, "Okay so that" she motioned between them "is rule number one."

"What?"

"Touching" she explained, taking the lid from the pen and began scribbling away.

"So I can't touch you?" he asked,

"Of course you can touch me…just not like that" she explained.

"Like what?" he asked, a small smirk settled on his lips as his hand reached over to rest on her thigh.

She glanced down to the calloused hand before raising her gaze to meet his, "Like that…People can't know we're in a relationship"

"I know that…We'll just hide it well"

"Yeah, we can hide it…if we don't do things like that" she explained, smiling sweetly at the end.

"This is stupid" he stated.

"Saaaam" she whined, "please" she pouted.

"This is just in public, yeah?"

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Fine, what's rule number two?" he replied, defeated.

He settled back into the couch as she leant over the arm of the chair to lean the notepad on the small coffee table next to it.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes late found Andy sighing happily, "Done" she stated.<p>

"Can I actually see these rules then?" he asked, he had known nothing since Rule Two as she had worked in silence.

"I suppose" she replied sarcastically, handing over the piece of paper.

She settled against his side, as his eyes scanned the paper.

_No touching in public._

_No flirting in public._

_No kissing in public._

_No telling anyone – ANYONE. _

_No sitting together at the Penny._

_No talking about anything relating to us at work._

_No dates._

_No sex. _

"Woah, woah, woah" he exclaimed, "what's this last rule all about?"

She instantly felt the heat rush to her cheeks, "No sex" she explained.

Their gazes met, "This just means at work, right?"

"No, it means – no sex at all."

"I don't understand" he replied.

"What's hard to understand Sam? We just can't have sex until I'm cut loose" she explained, feeling the heat now burning her cheeks.

"But why?"

"Sam" she sighed, "if it gets out that I've slept with you, I'm just gonna be one of those rookies who only got ahead cause she slept with her T.O. I don't want that, please...if you can't stick to any other rule, just please stick to this one?" she pleaded.

He looked down to the face that was gazing up at him. He noticed the flecks of hope shimmering in her eyes as she pleaded with him, he sighed "Fine" before leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

"Rule number two" she murmured against his lips.

"We're not in public" he whispered against the corner of her mouth, his tongue begging for access.

She giggled at his quickness and he took the opportunity to gain access. They fought for dominance and control, neither wanting to be outdone. Their lips moved together in a swift motion, fitting together perfectly. But all too quickly, the need for air became too much for either to bear and so their unwillingly removed themselves from one another, "Does that mean you agree to the rules?" she smiled as their foreheads rested against one another.

"It doesn't mean I like them" he brushed his nose against the cold skin of hers, "but I suppose" he resigned, before placing a chaste kisses against her slightly swollen lips.

She reached her hand up and ran her thin fingers against his stubbly jaw, tracing the defined muscle "thank you" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Half hour later found the pair huddled together on the small uncomfortable couch; his fingers were lost in her waves of brunette locks as she absentmindedly traced patterns on his chest, near to where her head lay. The 'rules' resided beside them, the paper thrown on to the coffee table long forgotten, <em>for now<em>, she thought. The rain had now ceased but the winds continued to hit the glass with a great force. They had lost themselves to silence a few seconds ago as the laughter from one of Sam's story of Oliver's great mishaps had just faded away.

"I don't want to go back tomorrow" she announced quietly. She peered up at him to see a questioning expression plastered on his face. "What? I mean I know this place isn't the best" she explained looking around at the crappy room that had clearly overused by the wrong type of people, "but it's kinda nice pretending there's no rules against this" she finished.

"Ahh but that's where you're wrong! We have all these lovely rules here" he indicated to the paper that lay on the coffee table.

"Ha ha" she replied dryly. "I was just about to tell you how much I enjoyed our little holidate, but you can forget it"

"Our what?" he asked.

Andy felt a small heat grace her cheeks as she lifted her head to look at him, "It was just something me and Traci called our trip" she muttered.

"A holidate, huh?" he mused "Ahh but this can't be a holidate" he pointed out, "rule number seven"

"You're not gonna let this rules-thing go are you?" she asked, already well aware of his answer.

"Nope" he flashed his dimples.

She shook her head with a small smile before turning to peer at the black watch that lined her wrist. "It's getting late, we should probably turn in?" she asked.

He merely nodded as she looked at him, "You...uh…wanna stay here?" he asked, a touch of unfamiliarity evident in his expression "or is that against the rules?" he recovered quickly with a flash of his dimples.

She glared at him playfully before softening "I think I could manage that."

He leant forward to capture her lips with his own again, leaning in further to grip her hips with his strong hands, becoming more confident and familiar with the fluid motions of her lips. She relaxed against him, allowing him entrance to her mouth more freely. He applied more pressure against her lips, as his left hand travelled up the small of her back lazily tracing patterns beneath her academy t-shirt whilst his right hand remained gripped to her hipbones. The desperateness of their first kiss was gone, although the intensity remained. Breaking away for air, he placed delicate kisses along her jawline before strengthening his grip and lifting them both off of the couch. Locking her legs around his waist and running her hands through his hair, she peered down at him through hooded eyes. He discontinued with his small kisses to meet her gaze for a few seconds. He smiled slightly before leaning in to place his lips against hers tenderly. Their lips remained pressed against one another's as he manoeuvred their way around the crappy room till his knees finally hit the soft mattress. He gently lowered her back into the material, pinning her against the mattress he continued to place small chaste kisses across her jaw, neck and neckline. He ushered them both sit comfortably at the top of the bed as he lay down beside her. They began with lazy kisses, allowing themselves to explore, to learn as their hands explored the little skin either had access to. He pulled away causing her to open her eyes. Their gazes met as he leant in for another kiss, a different kiss. It wasn't lust that drove this, but hope and promise. He pulled back slowly, brushing her nose with his "Goodnight McNally" he whispered.

She smiled softly, happily. She turned away resting into his side before he manoeuvred himself slightly so that they fell into a comfortable spooning position. She felt his heavy arm wound its way around her waist, and fell asleep to the reassuring rhythm of his breathing.


	10. See you around

**A/N: Sorry! Well you'll be glad to know there are only around four more chapters left and of those – the last two are written (almost finished anyways) So here we go… **

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – See you around. <strong>

She stirred from her slumber as the room began to light slightly from the small daylight streaming through the window. She peeled her eyes open slowly, allowing them to adjust to the small lighting. As she shifted her body carefully, attempting to stretch the muscles, she noticed the heavy arm that lay sprawled along her waist. Lifting her hand from in front of her, she lowered it to rest on top of the calloused hand that lay across her stomach. She began tracing the pad of her thumb across his knuckles, relishing in the contrast of rough and smooth. Her eyes just began to shutter slowly as she felt his hand flip over and grasp her own.

She felt his warm breath graze her ear as he whispered quietly "Morning"

"Morning" she replied gently.

He was placing quick kisses to the meeting point of her neck and shoulder when his phone burst into life. Muttering he jumped out of the bed and made his way over to small coffee table where his phone was vibrating violently. He grasped at it, flipping it open as he put it to his ear. Andy lay on her side in the bed, watching as he paced in front of the couch. A few seconds later he returned to the sit on the edge of the bed next to her, she looked at him expectantly.

"The bridge is open, we have to grab Swann and make our way back"

"Great" she muttered sleepily, her eyes gently closing.

"No wonder you're always late to parade" he stated, shaking her gently "C'mon Andy, sooner we get going, sooner we get home"

She lifted herself to a sitting position "Fine"

"You're like a completely different person without your morning coffee, huh?" he asked, wearing a small smirk.

"If I say yes will you get me some?" she asked.

He chuckled softly, "You get back to your room and get ready, and I'll go over the road and see if they have some"

She smiled appreciatively before leaning in as if to kiss him, he edged forward slightly prepared to meet her lips "be quick" she ordered, before diving out of the bed and out of the room leaving him shaking his head in her wake.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later she'd just finished changing when she heard quick three taps against her door. She strode over and swung the door open to find Sam leaning against the doorframe, uniform on, two cups of coffee in hand and a dimply smile plastered on his face. She smiled at the sight as he handed a cup over to her "You ready?" he asked, following her back into her room.<p>

"I am now" she motioned to the coffee in her hand. Reaching for her bag that sat on the bed, she swung it on to her shoulders as she grabbed the room key on the coffee table.

"I just need to grab my bag from my room" he explained as they both made their way out of her room, locking the door behind them.

They walked on down to his room, and she followed him in once he had opened his door. She walked over to the old looking couch and rested against the back of it whilst he collected the last of his things to put in his bag. He suddenly stopped and walked over to her, pulling her into his warmth. He lowered his head as she raised hers and pressed a gently yet demanding kiss to her lips. He pulled back and smiled, "You owed me that this morning" he explained, returning to his bag.

She laughed lightly as her gaze landed on the paper that lay on the worn coffee table. She reached over for it just as he came back to stand by her, "Hand them over" he commanded softly. She eyed him warily as she handed the paper over, watching as he folded the paper in four before reaching into his pocket. She smiled as he placed the folded paper into a pocket of his wallet. He flashed a dimply smile before returning his wallet to its rightful place as though nothing had happened. "Okay then, you ready?" he asked, propping his bag up on to his shoulder. She nodded following him back out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Hey…uh thanks a lot for letting me have the cuffs up front" Swann motioned with his restrained hands "I appreciate it"<p>

Sam remained silent and so Andy took it upon herself to reply "Uhh…yeah no problem it's a long ride"

"No..no, really it was a nice thing to do" Swann replied as Sam eyes to wandered to the mirror, analysing his actions silently.

"So how long have you been a cop there, Officer Mc..Mc-what was that?"

Andy strained her neck slightly to peer back at him, "McNally" she offered. Sam's gaze flickered to her for a second before turning back to the road in front of him. "Umm, not too long" she replied.

"You like it?" Swann continued.

Andy began to lose her wariness, opening up slightly "Yeah, some days" she smiled to the road, her gaze sweeping over Sam slightly.

Swann yet again continued "Well, I guess it's like any job huh? There's ups and downs"

Sam finally removed the invisible gag from his mouth, releasing a sound for the first time since they had entered the car with the prisoner "Yeah? What would you know about having a job?" he asked Swann's reflection in the overhead mirror, a smirk settling itself upon his lips.

"Hey man, before I got picked up I was apprenticing, trynna put the past behind me" Sam let a look of disbelief settle on his face as he nodded feigning understanding. "Guess you could say we're both newbies" Swann stated to Andy.

The smugness washed away from Sam's features as he heard the statement. _Enough is enough_, he decided. "That's enough talking, McNally"

Andy's eyes flickered over to the sombre look her partner wore.

"Sorry… didn't mean to get you in trouble there" Swann whispered in Andy's direction. Her gaze remained fixed on the road ahead, consciously obeying Sam's soft command. "We're not allowed to talk, that's the way you roll right?" he asked Sam, "Chief? Strong, silent type…" Sam's gaze focused on the road ahead, although Andy's flickered over to see the sombre expression still evident "I can tell, like to build up a mystique – keep those ladees thinking you got more going on behind those smouldering eyes than there really is huh?" Sam felt his frustration hit him, but he refrained from speaking. Swann chuckled slightly "How am I doing Officer McNally?" Andy smiled to herself but Swann quickly noticed "Right on the money I bet"

They fell into silence as Swann sat smugly in the back, allowing them to mull over his comments.

_Right on the money, _Andy thought. _Smouldering eyes? Check. Mystique? Check. _But Andy knew there really was always more to Sam. _There's way more behind those smouldering eyes than even Sam's aware of. _That was something Andy had grown fond of over the past few months. Those little moments where Sam would let the little crack in his exterior grow large enough to let her in, to share with her. She cherished those small moments, _special moments. _Luke had always seemed open to her but he had never shared his most precious secrets or memories. Her gaze flickered over to Sam, _he's different. _Although Sam may not always open up, he lets her in – for the briefest of moments she sees him as a different Sam. Her gaze remained on him as he turned his head slightly with a small smile; she smiled back before getting herself comfortable in her seat. _Different, _she decided, _definitely what I want. _

* * *

><p>An hour later found them at the gas station; the heavy rain had let up allowing them a few precious minutes to stretch their legs. Andy stood next to Sam washing the stained window whilst he filled up the tank.<p>

"Why do men always wait till the last minute to fill up the gas" Andy wondered out loud.

Sam smirked slightly "It wasn't the last minute" he pointed out.

She smiled at him slightly "It was on empty, we would have been running on fumes for the rest of the way"

Swann hung against the open door, "Needle on empty means a quarter tank" he contributed.

"No one asked you" Sam fired back.

"Empty means empty" Andy stated, she turned to face Sam slightly "Y'know it's a good thing we're friends" she smirked.

"You guys aren't friends" Swann pointed out.

She shifted her weight back to face him, "Yeah, we are" she replied warily.

"C'mon… you got nothing in common, then there's the power dynamic, right? I mean, you gotta boss her around all the time, you running around trying to please him at every turn"

Andy coughed slightly, a fake chuckle "No I'm not" she shook her head.

"Heey, he's got a lot of expectations." Swann continued, "kinda feel like you owe him something, well let me tell you friends they don't owe, they do cause they wanna do"

Sam noticed the defeat in Andy slightly, "If I buy you a hotdog will you shut up?" he asked, finishing with the gas.

"Put mustard on it… please"

Sam stepped past her, his hand gently squeezing her free hand out of Swann's view. She glared at him as he wandered away, leaving Andy to finish the window "He just likes silence" Andy explained, feeling a need to defend him, to defend them.

She let her eyes wander to her feet as she placed the wiper down, "Hey… how long you guys been sleeping together?"

Andy instantly felt the heat hit her cheeks "What? No, we're not" she replied, albeit too quickly, at the sight of Swann's look of disbelief she continued "No, we're just, just friends… I just… I… I'm gonna pay for the gas."

* * *

><p>Four hours later found Andy sat uncomfortably on the wet bonnet of the car as Sam tended to the gash on her knee. Swann, finally captured, slept almost innocently in the back seats.<p>

"Sorry" Sam apologized as he dabbed away at her knee.

"It's okay" she replied automatically.

He worked in silence, tenderly. Her eyes wandered over his face as he worked, memorizing every inch. He pulled the leg of her pants down carefully before standing up straight to meet her gaze "You're leg's good to go, you wanna try putting some weight on it?" he asked reaching out a hand to steady her.

She nodded as she met his hand with her own; he pulled her to him as she hoisted herself off of the bonnet, setting her leg to the ground. "That's great, thank you" she replied, lifting her head to realise how closely they stood, their hands still intertwined.

Their eyes met and he looked away almost guiltily, "I'm really sorry for freaking out on you" he apologized and Andy immediately recognized the sincerity in his voice. "I just saw you, I thought you'd been hurt" he trailed off. She nodded in understanding, letting him know he was forgiven. She gazed into his eyes for what seemed like hours, completely lost in the warmth being so close to him offered. He leant forward brushing his fingertips against her cheek, leaning in their lips almost met before he quickly dropped his head, resting his forehead against hers "Rules" he whispered with a small smirk.

She nodded against his head, "First day and we almost broke a rule – great start" she smiled.

"You're idea not mine" he replied, kissing her forehead as they released themselves from one another.

He began helping her over to her door, "Oh and speaking of rules… what the hell was that back at the gas station?"

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence as he helped her into her seat.

She glared at him and his innocent expression broke, a smirk creeping to his lips "I told you I don't play by rules" and with that he closed her door.

* * *

><p>"Detective Barber… This is Ray Donald Swann, he's a snake in the grass and he's all yours" Sam literally handed the prisoner over to the detective.<p>

"Hello Ray, you're under arrest for the murder of Mark Daniels and Carl Divasso, let's go" he began to lead him away to the holding cells, a look of astonishment and devastation etched on Swann's features.

Sam and Andy watched as he was led away, leaving them both to gaze at one another in silence.

"Your leg okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded in silence a small smile on her lips.

"Good" he nodded sharply, before leaning into place a quick chaste kiss to her lips.

"Sam!" she exclaimed hitting his arm, "the rules?" she whispered sternly.

"McNally, I thought I explained to you. Just because you're going to play by these rules doesn't mean I am" he explained.

"Well what about earlier, you stopped me then" she stated with confusion.

"Yeah cause the only person who's gonna be breaking these rules are me, don't want to bring you to the dark side now do I?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled at him, they stood in silence for a few seconds.

He smiled softly, "See you around pal?"

She nodded, "See you around…buddy"


	11. Thanks

**A/N: Hey everyone… Firstly, sorry so much for not updating any sooner than this. I've been so ill recently and swapped with work ,the only opportunities I did have to write I lost all inspiration for this story. Anyways this chapter picks up on episode 12, but the rookies were not cut loose at the end of the day haha…It's kinda short, but just leaning us in to the last two chapters coming.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Thanks. <strong>

She laced her fingers through his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he led her up into his house. She hadn't been here since the night of the blackout; in the three months since their unofficial 'holidate' they would often spend the night together it at her apartment, mainly to coerce him into fixing the broken elements of her home. It had become habit, a familiar and comfortable routine. Same as it had become in work, professionalism throughout their shifts with the exception of Sam's longing looks, lingering touches and stolen kisses around the station.

She had sought comfort the last time she had been here; her first shooting and she had wanted, or rather needed him. Not Luke, not Traci, not her dad, but _him_. And here she was all over again, seeking comfort in his arms. It had been a long shift, overwhelming and exhausting not just physically. Seeing a mother with her gun to her head had paralyzed Andy, fear gluing her to the spot, and now she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Noelle hadn't arrived. It was that thought that had almost forced her into giving up the badge tonight. But she knew she couldn't give up, she had worked hard to be where she stood today. To be seen as a copper, to protect and serve. She had accepted a new badge hesitantly at first, but she knew it was only right. It was time for her to make the uniform, not just wear it. It was time to make a name for herself, time to rid herself of the common branding of 'Tommy McNally's daughter' and to brand herself Andy McNally the copper.

She had stridden out of Best's office to find Sam waiting for her. She was quickly reminded of the night of the blackout in that single moment, Sam waiting for her just as Luke had. But Sam had surprised her; he hadn't even contemplated the idea of working overtime with the others. He stood prepared with both their bags and his keys. She had argued at first, insisting that she was fine and that it would be suspicious if she were to leave with him. But he had continued to drag her to his car, ignoring every effort of hers, fully aware of how her thoughts on tonight's events would continue to torment her throughout the night. They had ridden together in silence, merely relishing the time together after such a strenuous shift.

She allowed herself to relax slightly as Sam guided her through his passage way, his hand still firmly gripping hers. Dropping their bags in the stairway he gently pulled her into the kitchen, sitting her on one of the bar stool that stood next to the worktop conscious of Andy's exaggerated sigh and roll of her eyes at, what she deemed, his unnecessary care. He placed himself between her knees, taking the time to fall into her deep brown eyes, his calloused hands trailing faint patterns on the smooth skin of her jaw.

He leant in to place his warm lips to her cool forehead; she smiled slightly at the small contact before leaning forward to place her head in the crook of his neck. Pulling her closer, he placed his head atop of hers, kissing her hair as his hand ran reassuring up and down her spine, "Hey" he spoke softly.

She felt the small goose bumps begin to rise at his touch, and she gently began to nibble and kiss at his neck. The fear and anxiety temporarily substituted for want and need, the aching in her chest briefly muted by the burning of lust. Trailing her lips up his neck she continued along her path of want, momentarily stopping to whisper into his ear "Hey."

A soft groan escaped the confinement of his muted lips, as hers left their soft wet imprint on his ear. She pulled back gently, only to crash her lips to his. Their lips moved strategically, before hesitantly opening fully thus allowing themselves to lose themselves in one another. As their tongues continued to dance with one another's, her hand slowly crept under his t-shirt. Her nails scraping gently across the strained muscles of his chest, she felt herself release a small sigh of contentment, relishing in the heat that met her fingertips. The cool trail along his chest began to fall down across his hard stomach, before resting at the hemline of his t-shirt, her thumbs brushing through the barely visible hair.

She continued to push herself into the kiss before he reluctantly broke away.

Bolts of rejection flashed through her eyes as she spoke timidly "Is there… did I do something wrong?" she asked, bewilderment and hurt lacing her words.

He shook his head quickly as his calloused hands returned to her face, forcing her to meet his gaze, "I want this, really. But I know this isn't how you want it…and as much as I hate your freaking rules I know that you love them" he smiled softly.

She leaned in to brush her lips tenderly across his, before pulling back to nod slightly. He smiled once again before making his way over to the fridge-freezer. Pulling a beer from the fridge for himself he then leant into pull a tub of ice cream from the freezer. Grabbing a spoon on his way back her, he ushered her into the living room.

Placing the beer on the coffee table he allowed himself to fall back into the comfort of the couch, pulling Andy down with him. Lacing his arm around her shoulders he handed her the ice cream tub over, alongside the spoon, "Let me point out..." he began as he handed over the remote "that this is both the first and last time you will hold this remote" he spoke with a smirk, his hand still holding onto it.

She smiled before yanking the control from his grasp, quickly turning the TV over to 'How to lose a guy in ten days', something she had already planned to watch earlier in the day. Tossing the remote to the coffee table she rested back in to his chest, peeling the lid away from the ice cream tub to reveal her favourite flavour.

She peered up at him, "Chocolate chip?" she asked with a soft smile.

He shrugged nonchalantly before reaching for his beer and taking a swig. She watched him with a smile, as he turned to face her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing" she smiled, before leaning in to brush her soft lips against the roughness of his cheek, "Thanks" she whispered.

Settling back into his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder as he once again placed a kiss into her hair. "So…" he began, raising his feet to rest on the table in front of them before indicating with his beer bottle to the TV, "What's this rubbish?"


	12. Holidate Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone… Thank you so very much for every review and for those who read and reviewed my Valentine's one-shot. Okay so this is technically the last chapter (&the longest). It picks up from the end of episode 12 where the rookies actually get cut loose, but we'll say that it was around two weeks since the last chapter ;). **

**The next & last chapter will be an 'M' rated chapter, and for those of you who are uncomfortable with that then I recommend you finish with this chapter as it will essentially finish the story. I'd also like to point out that I'm from the UK and have no idea what any place looks like in Canada, and so any information here has been gained from the ever-unreliable internet haa.**

**Would love to know what to think :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Holidate (Part 1). <strong>

She made her a way through the reception area, acknowledging the passing officers. She pulled her scarf that laced her neck slightly tighter, relishing the woollen heat as she opened the door to the icy weather. The evening had already begun to draw in and she used the small offering of the remaining daylight to plan her route across the icy pavements. She began to walk across the glistening pavements as the sharp wind hit her cheeks. She noticed a car pull up at her side and turned slightly to acknowledge the driver.

"Hey"

She smiled at his greeting, "Hey" she replied, walking over to the open window.

"So cut loose, huh?" he smirked.

"Yup" she popped the 'p', "Won't have to deal with my overly friendly T.O much more now, was about to talk to Best about a sexual harassment charge" she smirked, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, I heard Oliver could never really follow the rules" he smiled, glancing at the road in front of him.

A few seconds passed in silence before Sam turned to face her, "You wanna try being normal together?" he asked with a smug smile.

"How are we gonna do that? She smiled softly.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly before glancing back to the road in front of him "I don't know..." he began, turning to meet her gaze "I have no idea" he explained.

She smiled at him, her eyes warm, before nodding.

"Jump in then, McNally…We don't have all day" he signalled to the passenger door, effectively ruining the moment.

She obliged but not before a small mutter of a remark about how he was no longer he T.O. She slid into the passenger's seat pulling her seatbelt around her as Sam pulled away from the pavement. She settled into the comfortable silence they often found themselves in during their usual drive to the penny. He glanced over to see her staring out of the window, simply watching the familiar scenery. He smiled softly to himself before returning his attention to road ahead of him.

It took a few extra minutes than Sam had thought but eventually she spoke up "Haven't we passed the penny?" she asked turning to look at the road trailing behind them.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"So we're not going to the penny?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Nope" he replied, leaning more comfortably in the seat, one hand residing on the wheel.

"Your place?" she asked, frustrated at his vagueness.

"Nope"

"My place?"

He simply shook his head 'no' in reply.

"So where are we going?" she asked, her gaze still fixed on him.

"It's a surprise" he stated, a small smirk sitting on his lips.

"Oh right I get it, you're just going to say it's a surprise and hope I shut up huh? Not gonna happen…"

"Allergic to surprises?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Nope just silence" she replied smiling.

"I'm still not telling you" he stated.

"Saaaam" she whined with a pout, instantly reminding him of her pleading with him to abide by her 'rules'.

"Not this time McNally"

"Fine" she sighed, waiting a few seconds before placing her hand across his thigh, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb back and forth.

"Not gonna happen, McNally"

"Damn it" she muttered, removing her hand to place it back in her own lap.

"Did you really think that would work?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Not really, but it was worth a shot" she stuck out her tongue.

"You're maturity never fails to amaze me" he smiled.

"Thanks"

They fell back into silence as Sam continued steer them away from the penny and both their homes. Her gaze travelled to the window attempting to recognize any signs indicating to where he was taking them.

"I know…." she began.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this" he muttered, shaking his head with a small smile.

She slapped his non-driving arm playfully, "we can play twenty questions" she stated.

"That again McNally, the first time I played that was the last time I'm ever gonna play it"

"C'mon Sam, I can ask you question about where we're going and see if I can guess it" she explained.

"Not happening McNally"

She sighed defeated, crossing her arms across her chest she returned her gaze to the window, fully intent on ignoring him until the end of the drive. He let her stew for a few seconds before glancing over at her, she was annoyed, _clearly annoyed _he thought. He really didn't want to upset her tonight, this was meant to be fun, _make her happy._

"Ten questions and you can't ask me where we're going" he stated. His eyes remained fixed on the road, but a small smirk graced his lips once he noticed the smile she had plastered to her face from the corner of his eye.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she asked not even attempting to acknowledge the fact he gave in so easily.

"2 hours…give or take" he replied quickly.

"Do we know anyone there?" she continued, her eyes fixed on the side of his face.

"Technically I do, you don't" he explained.

She bobbed her head, contemplating her next question, "Why are you taking me?"

"To celebrate" he replied.

"Celebrate what?" she asked.

"Is that you're next question?" he smirked, his eyes flickering over to meet hers for a second.

She shrugged, "Sure"

He sighed, "You got cut loose, and we should celebrate." He explained.

She instantly knew he was hiding something, this wasn't all they were celebrating, she knew it. "And….?"

"And what?"

"We could have celebrated at the penny, why are you taking me wherever we're going?" she asked softly.

He tightened the hold his hand had on the wheel slightly, "I...uh…I just thought we could celebrate it alone, together…y'know celebrate us" he took a deep breath "but you know if you wanna go back to the penny, I can just turn back" he explained quickly.

"No!" she exclaimed, reaching for his free hand she laced her fingers through his, "This sounds perfect" she smiled.

He nodded sharply, squeezing her hand in return before lowering their intertwined hands to rest on his thigh. "No more questions?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nah, I like surprises" she smirked.

He turned his head slightly to smile before returning his gaze to the road in front of them as they fell back into the comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>He pulled to a stop in the parking lot, the engine silencing as he removed the keys. He glanced over to the sleeping body in the passenger's seat; she had tucked herself up into the seat allowing her head to rest against the cool glass of the window. He reached over to grasp her small hand in his, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the soft skin "McNally" he called out quietly, her body remained still, he shook her hand slightly, "McNally?" he called a little louder. She stirred slightly, straightening her neck away from the window to lean against the headrest of the chair, attempting to remain in her slumber. He chuckled to himself quietly before stepping out of his door, silently shutting it behind him. He made his way over to her door, opening it quietly. "McNally" he shook her shoulder gently with one hand, whilst the other gently stroked the skin of her jawline. She gently pried her eyes open to be met with his dimply smile, "Hey" she spoke sleepily.<p>

"Hey yourself" he replied, his fingers still dragging across her jawline.

"We here?" she asked, shifting herself more comfortably in the chair.

He removed his hand, nodding "Yeah"

Undoing her seatbelt she turned to him, her legs dangling outside of the car "So where's here?" she asked with a smile.

He remained silent and beckoned for her hand; she obliged and stepped out of the car, her hand held tightly in his. He opened the back door to pull out two bags, hoisting them up on his shoulder. She raised a questioning eyebrow; he smirked before using her hand to tug her into him. She smiled settling into his side as he dropped her hand to lace his arm around her shoulder. Walking alongside him out of the parking lot her eyes scanned the area for clues, ten minutes of silent strolling found them walking on a pavement near an iced beach. "Jones beach" he stated out loud.

She lifted her head to look at him, "St. Catherines?"

He nodded before removing his arm to reach for her hand, picking up the pace as the evening had now taken its turn into nightfall, "C'mon, we're almost there."

She smiled as she struggled to keep up with his pace. Following as he guided her through the numerous trees at the end of the small beach, her eyes flickered over the beauty of the place. A little amount of glistening white graced the bare branches of the trees, as though it had attempted to snow but failed, leaving only frost in its wake. She continued to follow him as he led her up a small incline, although clear of trees it still mirrored the beauty, the small ice covered cobblestones beneath her feet crunching under her weight. She fell behind as he made his way up the incline quickly, his hand still gripping at hers tightly.

A few minutes later, she collided with something warm and hard, looking up to see Sam's back "We're here" he declared. She stepped to the side of him, allowing herself clear view. A smile crept on to her lips as she took into the small cabin that nested amongst the trees. It oozed peacefulness, too small to be a home but perfect for getting away she decided. The shimmering white had found its way up here too, resting on the low roof and thin outskirts of the window; white crusted pebbles lay scattered around the porch as a dim light escaped the window to the right.

"It's beautiful" she whispered falling into his side as he wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it – you're a sucker for nature" he replied with a light laugh. She pinched at his ribs playfully, "C'mon McNally, let's get in there before we freeze to death out here"

He opened the door as she continued to gaze around the tiny porch, she heard the gentle click of the lock unclasping and turned to see him motioning for her to enter, she obliged and he followed her. Placing the bags down and removing his coat, he watched as she absorbed her surroundings. Her gaze flickered over the basic kitchen area in the right corner and the small dining room with a wooden table and chairs sitting in the centre before her gaze fell onto the room in which she stood. A seemingly comfortable couch rested on top of a worn rug in the centre of the room, opposite an unlit fire place. She ran her gaze over the small coffee table, and the numerous ornaments and photos that lay scattered around the room and upon the mantle of the fire. She had never been to a cabin that had been made so homely, so personal.

"The…uh… bedroom's through that door and then the bathroom is right next to it" he explained from behind her.

She nodded in understanding before following him as he made his way over to the kitchen area. She settled onto one of the two wooden bar stools as he looked through the fridge and cupboards, seemingly happy with what he found he turned to stand in front of her nestling his way to stand between her knees. "Hey" he greeted out of the blue.

She smiled, "Hey" she returned.

He leaned in to place his lips to hers delicately, noting the coldness of her lips as they touched. He pulled away to place another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, "You hungry?" he mumbled as he drew away.

She shook her head as her arms laced around his waist pressing her face into the warmth of his t-shirt.

He placed a kiss to her hair, inhaling her blissful scent he had come to recognize "That's a shame, 'cause I asked Sarah to get some cookie dough ice cream in…" She slowly lifted her head away from his chest, peering up to meet his gaze "and I'm pretty sure there's tub of it sitting in the freezer…" he finished nonchalantly.

Her lips quickly formed into a bright smile "I suppose I could eat a little of that" she sighed dramatically.

He quickly brushed his warming lips to her forehead before making his way over to the freezer, "Jump on the couch, I'll bring it over" he called over her shoulder.

"God you spoil me!" she exclaimed, causing him to roll his eyes.

She settled herself into the couch as he entered the living room, placing two bottles of beer to stand on the small coffee table whilst handing her the tub of ice cream and a desert spoon. She smiled appreciatively before digging into the tub, oblivious to his movement until the fire burst into life releasing a fresh wave of light into the room. She peered up over the tub of ice cream to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I know how to light a fire" he exclaimed, upon seeing the look of disbelief on her face he confessed "Fine, Sarah taught me."

She smiled at him as he took his seat beside her.

"Congratulations copper" he applauded handing her a beer bottle before tapping his against hers.

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly, settling into his side.

He watched as she continued to burrow into the tub of ice cream the lay in her lap "Good?" he asked.

She looked up sheepishly, before nodding.

"Good." He nodded sharply, leaning forward to place his beer on the coffee table, "So how does it feel to be cut loose?" he asked.

"Kinda the same as being a rookie" she answered quickly.

He chuckled softly, "That's because you're still a rookie" he pointed out, earning himself a quick pinch to ribs.

"So…." She began before licking the remnants of ice cream off of her spoon; "if I'm still a rookie… then I probably shouldn't be here…" she trailed off as she attempted to rise from the couch.

"Haha" he replied dryly, pulling her back to his side swiftly. Once she was settled he took this opportunity to lift himself from the couch consequently causing Andy to groan at the loss of warmth, "Bathroom" he explained quickly, making his way out of the room.

Her gaze followed him as he left the room, before it flickered back to fire-lit room. Her eyes wandered around the homeliness of the room as she hoisted herself from the couch. Making her way over to the fireplace, her gaze fell upon the photo frames that lay upon the mantle there.

The first wooden carved frame held an old photo, a young boy found himself stood near and older girl, her arm protectively laced around his shoulders. Their features radiated happiness and excitement at the beach that lay behind them; their feet prepared run the distance until they would find themselves at the oceanfront. She smiled at the carefreeness and happiness of the photo and she came to the conclusion that this must have been before Sarah's attack, silently wishing she could somehow hold on the innocence of the photo rather than knowing what was to come for such a happy child. Her fingers trailed across the mantle, stopping at the next frame. A small gold metal frame holding in place a seemingly recent photo, instantly recognizing the serious yet content features of Sam and she guessed that woman stood next to him to be Sarah. In contrast to the previous photo it was his turn to wind his arm protectively around her shoulders, pulling her into his side amongst the various people that wandered around the modern looking kitchen. She smiled at the change in both photos, Sam quickly taking on the protective and caring role she had grown accustomed to. Her fingers trailed along before resting in front of the third photo, an old-fashioned photo sat within an oak coloured wicker frame. A lady, seemingly in her twenties, bore the pure beauty of the era, _the sixties or seventies_ she contemplated. Porcelain skin, deep brown orbs and a simple understated smile reflected back through the coffee coloured photo. He mind trailed through the possibilities of the woman's identity, settling on either Sam's mother on an aunt. She smiled back at the woman before passing her fingers over the small trinket box that sat next to it. A miniature box had been painted brown haphazardly, and a misshaped moulded clay sea shell sat glued to the removable lid. She gently lifted it away from its holding place, her fingertips running slowly around the aged edges and distorted shell. Turning the box over, carefully ensuring the lid remained fastened; she smiled at the childlike writing etched upon the painted surface. Her thumb skimmed along the faint 'Sam' that had been written along the bottom in bright blue crayon and she couldn't resist the smirk that grew to her lips as she thought of Sam as a child. Placing the trinket back onto the mantle she slowly turned to the fourth photo, sitting within an ornamental frame. A more recent photo presented the Sam she had grown to know, _five or seven years ago maybe_ she thought. He sat huddled to next to an aging woman who wore a bright smile, laughter and enjoyment twinkling in her eyes. The woman from the second photo, _Sarah, _sat the other side of the lady. Both ladies wore bright green paper hats on their heads and Andy spotted Sam's own hat crumpled in the hand that lay in his lap, she chuckled slightly at the image _typical Sam. _

An exaggerated cough drew her from her thoughts and adventure. She turned to face him sheepishly; "How long have you been watching me?" she asked timidly, embarrassed.

"A while." He replied with a Sam Swarek smirk.

"Oh" she smiled somewhat ashamed, "I didn't mean to be nosey" she explained.

"I expected it" he began making his way over to her as she turned back to examine the photos, "It's in your nature, McNally" he spoke into her ear as his arms found their way to worm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

She laughed lightly at his comment, before reaching out to point at the first photo "When was that taken?"

"Uhhh…I think I was about seven or eight. Me and Sarah were on summer break and we begged our aunt to take us out to the beach. She gave in after ten minutes" he chuckled. Andy smiled at his memory, intuitively leaning into him more so.

"And that one?" she pointed to the second, enjoying this 'open' Sam.

"Two, maybe three years back. It was going under in two weeks so I drove up here to make sure I spent it with her. Thought it may sweeten her up a bit, wouldn't have to deal with the whole 'lecture' thing by the time I got back." He explained, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Did it work?" she asked, absentmindedly running her fingertips through the soft hair of the arm that rested at her waist.

"Nah…" he chuckled into her ear, "The minute I got back I called her and she invited me up for dinner. I thought I'd got away with it but I ended up sitting through a two hour long dinner complete with the whole 'your two old for this', 'you need to settle down', 'you could get hurt'" he mimicked.

"She just worries about you"

"I know… she loves me" he stated casually consequently rewarding himself with a pinch at his arm.

Ignoring his comment she indicated to the third woman, "Is that your mom?" she asked timidly, knowing how much he really cared for her.

"Yeah… I think she's twenty-one there" he explained shortly.

"She was beautiful" Andy admired.

"That's where I get my devilishly good looks from" he said, lightening the mood slightly.

She shook her head, her hair gently brushing against his face. She leant out to pick up the trinket box once again, "For someone who doesn't like nature, this sure looks a lot like a sea shell at least I think that's what it's supposed to be" she pointed out.

"Hey that's a masterpiece that is" he retorted, "And… it was gift for my mom" he explained quietly.

"Awww, likkle Sam was a sweetheart" she cooed.

"Hey I was Six give me a break! And I'm still a sweetheart"

"I'll believe it when I see it" she remarked.

"Hey" he exclaimed, roughly kissing her soft neck causing her to squeal.

Pulling herself back upright she attempted to bring some order back to the room, enjoying such a precious and rare moment. She brought her hand to rest on those that rested on her waist, intertwining their fingers, "What about the next one, what's the story?"

"It was Christmas…" he began.

"I kinda guessed that with the hats, although some grumpy Grinch wouldn't wear his"

"Shut up" he muttered laughingly, "Anyways, It was our last Christmas with my mom" he explained softly.

"I'm sorry" she spoke quickly, feeling terrible for asking him.

"It's fine McNally. It was actually one of the best Christmases we had. Sarah had just told us she was pregnant and she was excited about becoming a grandmother so she went into Christmas overdrive. A million presents, too many Christmas cookies, enough Brussels sprouts to feed an army…" he trailed off with a small smile painted on his face.

"She sounds amazing, I wish I could have met her" she explained, instantly regretting her words. Breathing in she waited for the change in his mood.

"She would have liked you" he confessed.

She smiled softly, his grip tightening around his waist "Really?"

"Yeah, she was just as stubborn and demanding as you" he whispered softly.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment 'cause I know you loved her"

"Yeah I did, still do" he replied seriously.

She didn't miss the change in his tone, the turn in the room's atmosphere. Her mind quickly spun to a whirlwind, wondering whether there was second meaning to his words. Wanting to distract herself she pointed to the last photo, the one she hadn't reached. "Who's that?"

She felt his body tense as his eyes landed on the last photo, "I told Sarah to take it down" he grumbled lowly.

"Sam?" she pushed softly, running the pad of her thumb across the back of her hand.

"It's my dad, from years back" he explained.

She analysed the man that stood in the photo, seemingly in his thirties he stood strong. Strong yet kind features that reminded her so much of the man that stood behind her, "You look like him" she pointed out softly.

"Yeah, Sarah says that all the time. I don't know why she insists on keeping it up…" he trailed off.

"Sometimes it's just nice to remember where you come from." She explained, her thoughts leading to the small number of old families photos with her mom she hid beneath her bed.

"I know where I came from, I know who made the way I am today and it had nothing to do with him."

She could feel the anger that laced his words, turning in his arms she reached out to run her fingertip along his jaw "You're right, y'know? Just cause you look like him doesn't mean you are him, you don't give; you don't run away from things. You stand by people who need you, people you love"

Suddenly his lips were on hers, violent yet tender, needy yet thankful. She sighed in contentment as his body began to relax into hers, his grip still tight around her waist. Pulling back he placed a kiss to her forehead, before resting his chin against it "You think if I give Sarah that speech she'll let me take it down?" he asked with a smirk.

She quickly pinched at his ribs and he instinctively loosened his grip on her, grabbing his hand she pulled him to the couch. Resting against his side with their hands still clasped together, "Is this Sarah's place then?"

"It used to be my mom's; she practically lived here before she passed. It was left to both of us in the will, so we share it."

"Do you come up here a lot?" she continued, the fingers of her free hand trailing up and down his chest.

"Not really, Sarah uses it more than me. I normally just spend a day or two up here after I've been under."

"So I'm special?" she asked with a smirk, sliding up and into him more.

Catching her trailing hand, he reached down to pull her up to him their eyes locked on one another, "Yeah McNally, you're pretty special" he confirmed, and she did not miss the meaning behind the words.

She smiles softly before he leans in to brush his lips softly against hers. Delicate at first, almost hesitant, lips gliding over one another's in a blissful movement. Hands wandering up one another's body before finding their home. Her hands in his hair and his on her jaw, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moaned at the change in the kiss, each swipe across her lips desperate and wanting. Her hands now scraping against his head, his lips rough yet tenderly pushing against hers. She shifts her weight, almost straddling him and now he's laughing into the kiss.

"Uhh, McNally?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?" she replied, still attempting to find access into his mouth.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

She pulls back at his question, suddenly embarrassed for now reason she raises an eyebrow.

He smirks before reaching into his pocket to pull his wallet out, she watches as he carefully peels out a crumpled and folded piece of paper and a look of confusion paints itself to her face.

"I'm offended you don't remember McNally" Sam exclaimed slyly, chucking the wallet to the side of couch and pulling her to straddle his waist completely.

She took this shift in position as permission to continue in the early events and so she begins to trail small kisses across his jaw, before leading into his mouth. He responds quickly before pulling away, chuckling at the moan of complaint emanating from Andy.

"I'm pretty sure these rules here say we can't do this" he stated, waving the paper in front of her.

She grasped for them quickly, finally claiming them as her own she looked down at him "You kept them?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"You kept them" she stated, more to herself.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, his thumbs rubbing small circles into her hips.

"No…Nothing" she replied hesitantly, taken over by emotions she couldn't explain. Happiness and surprise hidden along there somewhere, "You're pretty special as well y'know" she stated, hoping he would grasp her double meaning too.

And he does, but lets the moment pass without making a scene of it, "So what shall we do with them?" he asked, his motioning to the paper in her hands.

"Well you know I did get cut loose today…" she moved in closer.

"Uh-huh" he agreed, mirroring her actions.

"And I did say these were only until I got cut loose…" she continued

"Uh-huh" he moved in slightly, almost tasting her lips.

"So….we could burn them" she exclaimed, rising from his lap and heading to the fire quickly leaving an unsatisfied Sam in her wake.

"What?" he lifted himself from the couch to stand by the side of her.

"We could burn them" she stated again.

"Why?" he asked, his tone filled with confusion and his usual annoyance.

"It's just something us girls do" she half-explained.

"What..? I…uh… never mind, let's just burn them McNally." He replied, defeated.

She leans into the fire and places the paper amongst the flames. He curls behind her and they both watched as flames engulf the defenceless paper, it's meaning evaporating around them.

"I'm gonna miss our rules" she stated, running her fingers through his arm hair.

"I'm not" he whispered between small kisses and nibbles beneath her ear.

She smiles at his actions before slyly stating, "It was pretty fun sneaking around"

"We can still sneak around McNally, especially in Investigation room 2" he pointed out with a smile. "You know, they were pretty stupid rules…" he stated, pulling her around to face him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, tapping his arm with a flick of her hand. "Don't disrespect the rules" she ordered softly, leaning into his embrace.

"And what if I do…" he trailed off huskily, his lips caressing the smooth skin of her neck.

"I may just have to write a new list of them" she warned.

He lifts his head in horror before noting the small smirk settled on her lips, "Shut up" he ordered quietly with a chuckle, bringing her lips to his.


	13. Holidate Part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**Also this is definitely the last chapter now, so I would like to take the opportunity to thank you all for sticking with me throughout the story, for your reviews and lovely comments. As a writer it's always inspirational to wake up to such lovely critiques and comments. **

**This is purely and M rated scene! I've also changed the tense in which this has been written, mainly because it flowed better in this scene. Anyways this is the first time I've ever written this type of thing so I would love it if you could let me know what you think of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Holidate (Part 2). <strong>

Claiming her lips as his own he quickly takes control of the kiss. His hand pulls at her hips as his lips roughly pull at hers eliciting an excited moan from Andy. Making their way to the couch, they fall aimlessly into the material, with their lips still locked together they fight their way to a satisfying position, her knees pressing into the couch either side of his waist. His hands grip forcefully at her hips as they break away for air. The quick break for air only provides him with the opportunity to continue the assault on the sensitive skin of her neck, his rough jaw scraping softly against it, tickling her. She attempts to hide her moans as the wet kisses transform to the grazing of teeth against her skin, the pleasant pain of gentle nibbles quickly numbed by the sucking of her skin. She feels lost at his ministrations, excited and willing yet unable to form a coherent thought she settles for running her fingertips through his thick hair, scraping softly at his scalp. She feels his warm path trail down before meeting the barrier of her t-shirt. She feels, rather than hears, him sigh with frustration, his path having been forced to a halt. She fights to hide her smug smile at his confused expression as she rises from his lap. Winding her fingers around his, he mirrors her actions and lifts himself from the couch. She makes her way through the living room as he coils his forearm around her waist continuing the earlier assault on her neck. Reaching the bedroom door he turns to place a gentle kiss to her lips. The change in approach not lost on Andy and she allows herself to become consumed by the tender moment, his earlier determined lips now soft and gentle upon her own.

The soft sentiment quickly diminishes as the kiss evolves. His hands find their way back to her waist and she gasps quietly as the ground beneath her feet vanishes. Her legs instinctively twining around his waist as he lifts her. Placing her lips to his ear, she gently nips at his lobe. She feels the low growl vibrate against her as he struggles to find the door handle. She laughs breathlessly into his ear, causing him to step back before pushing her forcefully back into the door with a powerful kiss, ceasing the laughter and stimulating a surprised and blissful groan of excitement. He smirks into the kiss, pulling onto her hips with one hand as the other finally lands on the cool metal of the door handle. Pushing down on the handle he nudges the door open with his foot before following it through. He makes his way to the bed, Andy's light nibbles and soothing kisses still placed at his ear and neck whilst his kisses find their way down to her collarbone.

He removes his lips from her skin and at the loss of the touch Andy moves her head to look at him. She smiles softly at him and he leans to place his lips back on hers, their tongues battling for victory pushing at one another for more, wanting more, needing more. He cradles her head in one hand while the other lies at her hips slowly lowering her to the bed whilst he hovers above her, and for a split second they stop. Their eyes firmly locked on one another's, his hands either side of her face, lost in one another, lost to each other.

"If we don't stop now there's no going back" he states quietly, his eyes focused on her.

"I don't want to go back" she reassures him.

And that's all he needs. Those six words provoke a sudden burst of desperateness within him. It wasn't just wanting her anymore, now he needed her. He lowers his head back down, hesitating slightly - teasingly, before finally setting his lips upon hers passionately. His knees settle either side of her, holding her in place. Her hands find their way to hem of his t-shirt, dragging it up slowly until he lifts himself slightly allowing her to rid him of the item. Her fingertips trail through the coarse hair of his chest, her nails scraping playfully across his nipple rousing a growl from above her. She swiftly lifts her head to catch his lips with her own again, unable to resist the feeling of completeness she feels when intertwined with him.

He pulls backs, the hem of her t-shirt held between his fingers. She leans forward as he raises it over her head; his hands find their way back to her newly exposed skin. She finds herself moaning at his touch, each finger burdening her with a burning sensation. His hands crawl around to her back, unclasping the black bra that hid her. He throws it to one side carelessly before turning his attention to the woman that lay bare in front of him. He can't help but admire the pure beauty before him, his calloused hands eager to trail over the smooth supple skin. "You're beautiful" he whispers into her ear, his voice scratchy and coarse. She sighs as the hands continue to trace up and down the now-exposed skin, his lips travelling from her ear to her jaw. The sloppy trail finds its way to her neck, before continuing down the velvety path of skin to her bare breasts. His trail of kisses between both breasts burns her skin, leaving only scars of pleasure and lust, leaving his impression. He teasingly runs his tongue over the bud watching as it instantly hardens under his ministrations before grazing his teeth over the solidness. Her eyes slowly close in pleasure as he shifts his attention to her other breast ensuring it receives the same care. She sighs as his work suddenly ceases but instantly feels his mouth trailing down to her naval and she sighs in contentment as the burning sensation continues to grow, his hands move to the zipper of her jeans. He struggles for a moment before regaining his control and pulling the rough material down the smoothness of her legs. The loss of warmth from the cloth is instantly regained as Sam teasingly kisses the length of her right leg, toe to thigh, before mirroring his actions on the left leg. She can't withhold the groan that escapes her dry lips as the last of kisses are gently placed against the silky material of her panties.

He chuckles against her abdomen as he raises his body back to hover above hers, the small vibrations sending small singular shockwaves to her heat. He places small delicate kisses to her face before settling on her lips, the smirk evident throughout the passionate embrace. His lips slowly withdraw before he moves them to her ear, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin.

"You want something McNally?" He whispers gruffly into her ear.

In that moment she knew she was done for. She had never understood the need for words during such an intimate time, but the low coarse voice scratching its words into her ear was too much. Overwhelming and exhilarating, four simple words urging her to fall to the pit of ecstasy. Completely and utterly at his mercy.

She loses herself for those few seconds and he rubs the burning withheld in his jeans into her bringing her out of the trance. She pulls at him roughly, begging for another mind numbing kiss and he can't do anything but oblige before following the path of his earlier quest down to her thighs. Pulling at the cloth barrier he eases them away from her before slowly running back up her leg with wet sloppy kisses.

She breathes out heavily as he lowers himself in-between her, his thick hair tickling her and she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry in anticipation. The wet kisses to her left thigh slowly move upwards before he mirrors the actions to her other thigh. He places a wet kiss her centre, before he runs his tongue lightly across her slit. She bites back her squeal of pleasure as she feels the intrusion of his tongue. Letting out a quick short breath she moans, lifting her hips up to meet him. His hand firmly pushes her hips back into the moulding mattress, ceasing her movements. His tongue continues on in its practice, her body squirming against the soft linen beneath her. She winds her fingers into his hair, pushing him into her gently. His hand trails up from her hip, his thumb carefully working above his tongue. To her dismay his tongue slows down, the occasional lick pushing back. His thumb trails down to meet her heat; she draws in a deep breath as his finger enters her. He stops for a second, kissing above his finger before thrusting a second into her. She thrusts forward onto his hand, the need for release quickly becoming too much. He continues to push into her and with the final flick of his tongue across her nub she escapes into the world of bright lights. Her eyes flicker closed as the ecstasy of release flows through her veins, her moans and whines of pleasure compressed in the short shallow breaths. Her eyes peel open slowly at the nudge of his nose as he continues to brush his tongue over her, tasting her arousal. He lays one more open kiss to her, before lifting his head to share her taste with her. His tongue swiping across her dry bottom lip, begging for more access. She complies, sampling herself on him, sighing in satisfaction.

They spend a few moments enjoying the heat of each other's body, quick touches and sinful sensations. Her hands escape to the restraining ensemble of his lower body, struggling with her fingers as the roaming shockwaves of pleasure still coursing through her veins. He smirks before relieving her of her duties. His hands make quick work of the job, throwing the offending articles away hastily. She pushes hardly at the bare chest looming above her, forcing him to flip them over quickly. Straddling his waist her lips attack his chest, placing quick dry kisses to the bare skin between the mesh of thin curled hair. Her lips slowly find their way to the hardening erection. A small hiss echoes amongst the breathless moans of the room as her cool fingers lace his length. Slow teasing movements at first her fingers pulling and twisting lightly as his groans emerge, before her tongue escapes to swipe at the tip. She attempts to reach out for it again but he quickly grabs at her hands, pulling her up to him before flipping their position, quickly regaining his control.

They kiss lazily yet desperately for small seconds before he positions himself above her. Clasping her hands either side of head, he leans in for another peck. He holds her gaze as he quickly enters her, drawing a breathless gasp from Andy as he lets out a small groan of pleasure. For that blissful moment they remain still, lost within one another. He leans down to place a gentle kiss to her mouth, the remnants of her own taste still on his lips. She breathes out into the kiss, relaxing into him as he slowly moves within her. She whines as he pulls out slightly, before gasping at his return. The slow movements quickly lose their meaning as the need takes over. Developing a smooth, speedy yet satisfying rhythm. Every thrust causing another wave of pleasure to crash over them, every moan, groan and growl urging the other on. Their hips pushing towards one another, their hands clasped either side of her head. She feels the overwhelming burning sensation return and he sees the excitement of lust flicker through her orbs. Leaning down to her ear he breaths gently into it, "Let go Andy" he orders. The three words along with last thrust cause her to come crashing down, his name on her lips. Her centre pulses around him and the sight of the woman before him lost in elation is all it takes to bring him with her. Their liquid arousal combines between them as they both work through their surge of pleasure. His unintelligible words mumbled in to her ear as they come down from their high.

He gently eases out of her and pulls her into him as he rolls to his side. She lays half on top of him, her fingers trailing through the coarse hair of his chest as he traces small patterns to her back. She smiles up at him through her hooded lids as he brushes the errant strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. Her hands trail through the hair, up his neck before deciding to stroke the soft padding of her thumb against the roughness of his jawline. He flashes his signature dimples before swopping in for a lazy yet satisfying kiss.

"I should go and turn the fire off" he mumbles against her lips.

She sighs into another kiss, "You probably should" she agrees noncommittally before leaning back in for another kiss.

She feels his smile against her lips and pulls back, rolling away from him. She watches the smirk fall from his face, "Tease" he accuses before jumping from the bed.

She watches his behind as he leaves the room, amazed at the sheer confidence the man held in himself enough so not to bother with the boxers that lay on the floor. She stretches out in the bed, every limb aiming for the edging. She sighs contently back into the mattress pulling the covers to rest above her lightly just as Sam walks back into the room.

"Room for another?"

She sighs dramatically, before rolling to one side. He climbs into the bed behind her, lacing his forearm around her stomach, his thumb gently caressing the sensitive skin beneath her breast. They lay together as one, completely sated and content, as their lids begin to droop to the sound of icy waves crashing in the distance.


End file.
